Through Space and Time
by HelKat
Summary: Konoha has some foreign visitors, who Kyuubi actually recognizes now that he's no longer in a rage and the seal has been weakened. Naruto wishes to help, but what can he do if Chakra has no effect on them? Naraku won't wait; Kagome will.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through Space and Time

Rating:

Character(s): Kagome and Kyuubi

Summary: Konoha has some foreign visitors, who Kyuubi actually recognizes now that he's no longer in a rage and the seal has been weakened. Naruto wishes to help, but what can he do if Chakra has no effect on them? Naraku won't wait; Kagome will.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha. Anyone who thinks otherwise must not be familiar with them.

HK: Despite what I would want, I own no one.

xXx

Konohamaru peaked stealthily around himself before he snuck into the alley. With a last glance behind him, just for extra precaution, he ran down into the darkness and slid to his knees against the back L-wall corner before whispering a quiet 'all clear' to the others in front of him. His teammates, Moegi and Udon, landed on either side of him from above. They too signaled the coast clear to the group gathered with them.

"Okay, we can take them out." Udon said clearly before sniffling quietly.

Eleven children, the last group of the villages ninety-nine offspring and counting, all grinned to each other before pulling out their charms. Some were dark blue beads, others were dull white fangs, others were a pale peach stone that was heavier than the others with a single dot of red, a few were brown marbles swirled with pink, and fewer still were clear marbles with a frozen explosion of milky pearl cream in the middle. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were the only three of all the children whose magic tokens were a glittering pink sphere.

"Ready?" Moegi asked unnecessarily, already knowing the answer. The excited children grinned even harder, verging on laughter.

The charms took a magic word to transport the users to their secret place where no adult was allowed to find. They used to call it their Realm of Safety. After a while, the name was shortened to The Realm. When that title became boring and odd, the name was again morphed to a more suitable codeword. Sanctuary. In their sanctuary was the person Konohamaru and all the other children came to visit as often as possible for fun, stories, and consoling when they needed it.

"You say it." Konohamaru encouraged one of the younger boys as the group all held hands or linked arms.

This person had saved Konohamaru during a training accident almost a year ago and had given him his stone to use whenever he wanted to see her again. He told his team, excluding his sensei, and they met her, also receiving their own sparkling pink stone not unlike the one around her neck. They witnessed another accident, a potentially fatal one for a three year old civilian, and wished for her aid since no one was around and they couldn't do anything in time.

"Nuh-uh. You." The boy defied. It was a lot of pressure for him. He liked the woman who was nice and patient with him, but she was so much _more_ than any adult he had in his life.

Her name spread among the children of Konoha and it was an unspoken law that bid them to keep her a secret from their elders. Now, nearly every day, the children and future of Konoha left their village and home to visit this woman. Her name was the password to the realm she waited in.

With one last glance behind and above them, Konohamaru whispered. "Kagome."

A passing villager peaked into the alleyway, curious of the flash of pink light. He blinked in confusion before walking away with more important thoughts in his mind. There was nothing in the alley.

X

Twin gold orbs flashed to attention in the forest as they watched the activities of the huge village. As they watched the pups of said village called the Leaf, they flashed in surprise, recognition, hope, and joy. Red and silver swirled as he turned around and in a single jump, he was gone.

X

Naruto could only stare. He barely dared to breathe. He couldn't bring himself to even think about taking a step away. The king of all demons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the worst natural disaster humanity had ever known, the embodiment of revenge itself, was crying. The red fox was curled up as small as he could be, tails tuck against the side of his body, sitting limply as if dead. His snout was poking out of the steel bars his head was pressed against and paws, just to his wrists, were poking out of his prison. His eyes were clenched closed and he was whimpering faintly. Clear tears flowed heavily and there was no sign of any burning chakra to be sensed. He wasn't in pain, he was greatly distressed. Sad was too much of an understatement. Naruto gulped before daring to speak.

"Fox?" He was surprised when his blue eyes met with dull green.

"What do you want, boy?" The normally mocking, heavy voice was now unbelievable tired. Naruto licked his lips before speaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked as quietly as he could. The green eyes flashed in too many emotions before blinking bloody red in rage. The nine tailed fox slowly stood up, gradually snarling louder as his head raised higher.

"Leave me, boy! Do not ask of things you know you will never understand!" Naruto stood his ground as claws extended towards his face. They were unable to reach him by half an inch. The wave of fury, however, blew by him like a hot gust of wind. "Come just a little closer, if you still want to know, human! Your weak, meaty flesh will break under my claws! So easily! I am a demon, and you're...! you're..." The claws relaxed and the fox began panting. Red flickered for a moment before changing green once more. The fox sat on his haunches, his chest heaving unevenly. He was regarding Naruto in a new light, an epiphany seemingly having occurred. Naruto took a step forward.

"I'm what?" He asked, loudly to be heard, but not too loud to be rude. The fox laid his head down again, nose between the bars of his cell, and continued to watch Naruto with an odd expression.

"You're, a human." The fox said in a raspy whisper. Those green eyes blinked and the pupils erratically focused in and out before they dilated and a high keen was sighed.

"Old news." Naruto commented. The fox did nothing. Naruto dared to come closer. He placed a hand of the furred snout. "What's wrong?" He asked again, wary. The green eyes closed slowly.

"I miss..." Silence. The eyes opened again. The voice tried again. "I wish..." The tears fell again. The eyes closed again. "I apologize... for everything I've done. To you. Your village. Your world." He said. "My family." He whispered. Naruto, of all the things he was expecting, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's death being the main one, was not expecting this. He rubbed the giant beast unsurely, eventually scratching the fur as one would a pet. In this case, an overly grown, demonic, and mentally distressed pet.

"An apology won't change what already happened." Naruto mentioned.

"It is all I can give you freely." The fox answered without emotion.

"Why? What made you change?" The fox shifted his hind legs and fanned his tails across the other side of his body. He seemed to push again the slight comfort his keeper was offering. Naruto, though uncomfortable, continued to pet the fox. The youkai sighed and his shoulders seemed to sag.

"A dream."

"Of what?" The fox did nothing. After an unknown amount of time had passed, Naruto figured the Kitsune wasn't going to answer and he stopped his petting. The green eyes opened again as the boy's back was turned and walking away.

"My mother." Naruto faltered in his steps before pausing. He didn't dare to look back, so he continued on. The fox was right; he shouldn't ask questions of things he wouldn't understand. At least not yet.

X

"Story! Story! Story! Story!" A group of children chanted eagerly as the woman they were waiting for walked down the street, her outfit for the day looking very expensive. They were in their sanctuary, a place that could have passed for Konohagakure itself, if it wasn't for one obvious difference. There was no one around. In this realm, only Kagome, the human woman the realm was guarding, existed.

The children visited her and she gladly entertained them with games and snacks that their own parents and guardians either didn't have time for or didn't think to do. She wasn't a replacement; she was a friend who could take care on them. Konohamaru and his own group ran on and began chanting with the ones already there. Kagome took her time, smiling when some children began to whine for her to hurry up. With a laugh she spoke in time with their chant.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!" The children quieted and Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon took their seats closest to her under the tree that didn't exist in the middle of their market. She gathered her many layered royal white kimono (with a silver dog with red eyes on the sleeve and a pink symbol on her collar, just under the necklace she wore) and sat down on the stone the tree seemed to be crawling on. The silence was deafening as she thought. "Hm, okay, I have one." She grinned teasingly. "Any guesses?"

"It's about a demoness!" A young boy called excitedly, as the questioning was a ritual of sorts. They were given clues of what she would talk about based on what she was wearing.

"A demon!"

"Royalty!"

"A human woman!"

"Swords!" One eager voice added as he noticed the old looking sword on the woman's waist.

"You're all right!" The woman laughed as the group became quiet in excitement. She had never held a weapon in front of them. "There is a demon, who met a beautiful demoness. They were inuyoukai, and they were royalty. One day, war broke out in their country." The children were entranced.

X

"Thanks, Baa-chan."

"Sure thing, brat." Naruto stood up and prepared to leave. He had told Tsunade what he had learned of his tenant, and she didn't think it was an issue so he wasn't going to worry about the fox's odd behavior. "Oh, Naruto." The blond paused at the door. "I know that we're in the beginnings of a festival, but I want you to remain on alert. We're expecting important princes to visit, and since they're both royalty and also foreign, they're not hard to miss. Anything could happen from ransom kidnappings to assassinations. Spread the word." Naruto nodded and walked out. He whispered this information to the woman in the front desk of the building. She began to discretely spread the word as he walked outside and started to find his friends.

"I wonder where Konohamaru is?" He mumbled to himself. He paused and felt his heart pause as a thought struck him. 'Where are all the kids?' He wondered as he looked around.

A crying infant was in its mother's arms as the woman wondered out loud where he daughter was. Naruto knew the baby's older sister was always taking care of the baby when she could. The Academy was still another year away for her.

A group of men passed him, chatting freely as they walked. One man, a father, mentioned how his son was staying out of trouble now-a-days and the other men congratulated him. Naruto knew the boy liked to follow Konohamaru around as the young Chuunin had done to him.

Something was off. First the fox, and now the children of his village. Naruto glanced at the baby girl. Maybe he was just being paranoid. There are still children, but none older than three. Maybe they're all together in a club they formed. Complete with the 'no adults allowed' rule. Naruto sighed. He hoped that was it. He decided to keep an eye open and report to Tsunade if he was unable to find any of the younger generation.

"Yo! Naruto!" Ino ran up to him and hugged him around the neck in a gesture he wasn't sure he'd get used to. It was meant to get his attention though and put him on alert. "Hey blondie! Have you heard the news?" Ino finished with a more serious voice. Naruto nodded. News spread fast, it seems.

X

"And he stayed there, for fifty years, in eternal sleep. Never aging, always young, always reflecting on those short happy moments he knew he would always cherish."

"His brother just left him there?" A girl asked, hugging her toy rabbit. Her clear sphere with the silver explosion was hidden; sewn into the rabbit's tail as she always had the toy with her so she wouldn't lose it or have it be seen by adult eyes. Her best friend, whom she considered as an older brother, was frowning at the thought and more children began to mumble about the older brother in the story.

"His brother couldn't do anything if he had known. He was a more pure youkai than the Hanyou, so the sacred arrow would have done more damage to him than he could to it." The demon prince's reputation was saved. Konohamaru glanced at the clock tower.

"We should go now. We've been gone too long." The huge group whined, but they knew he was right. Everyone began pairing off and heading to the direction of their returning place. It wouldn't do to suddenly appear in the middle of the market.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" The little girl with the rabbit asked. The question was quiet, but with no other noises in this realm but those the occupants made, it was heard by all. For a while, Kagome didn't answer, creating instant concern. Everyone returned to their seats or even closer to the woman, if they could, until Kagome faced everyone.

"I'm sorry, everyone." She spoke just a little louder. "I, I don't think anyone new can come anymore." No one spoke, not wanting to drown her next words out by an incoherent group murmur. Konohamaru swallowed.

"Why?"

"My magic. It's being strained. I cover all of you in complete protection with those tokens I've given you. If I added one more person, if something were to happen, my magic might not work." Again, no one spoke. This time, they didn't know what could be said.

Moegi looked around. She saw children younger than her. She was one of the older ones. She was one of the first ones. She glanced at the pink sphere chained against her hip. She unclipped it and stared at it, a few other children were doing the same. Konohamaru and Udon on either side of her were mimicking her. They caught each other's eyes and nodded. They held out their spheres to Kagome, who was startled.

"We're shinobi. We're trained to take care of ourselves and others. Your protection is appreciated, but there are others who need it more than we do." She said. Kagome did nothing but switch her gaze between the stones and the faces that matched.

"I would miss your company, and I'll never forget you if I can help it, but we're not helpless. Others are. These can be used more efficiently." Udon sniffled, not wanting to look at Kagome at the moment.

"Thank you for saving me, and actually understanding me. I've learned a lot from you, and I've grown a lot too. Hopefully, we can still hear your stories from those still able to come here. I swear, I'll be careful and I won't need to be saved from death again." Konohamaru said confidently.

Silence echoed in the realm, and no one moved.

X

"You're sure?" A silver head nodded, a grin on the face. The cerulean eyes were obviously still trying to grasp the concept. A grin was born with a fang on the corner. "Well, shit. What a pleasant surprise."

"Sesshoumaru's already on his way. There's a festival in their village; something about spring, life and honor. Eh, don't know much about it, but it's the perfect excuse."

"Could you send a message for me?"

"Already done. They're expecting you." Kouga glanced at his den. They were small in numbers, but still larger than what they were when they arrived. He looked back to his friend.

"Thanks, muttface. You think they won't mind a few wolves?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"They have a clan that would love to meet them." Sharp canines shone as Kouga walked out.

"Well then, let's not disappoint." He howled to the sky and a few of his closest den mates ran towards him. Inuyasha ran on in a different direction.

X

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" A girl's voice asked softly. Inuyasha had reported to them just barely an hour ago and Sesshoumaru had yet to move. The InuYoukai glanced at the human and faced to direction Inuyasha had come from again.

"Prepare Ah-Un." He ordered in a bored tone.

"Done." The girl chirped. She knew he was excited.

"Our traveling supplies." He added.

"Done." She sang.

"Kohaku."

"He's waiting." She giggled.

"Jaken." She laughed.

"He's grumbling next to our bags." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly to his ward.

"Very good, Rin." Rin grinned widely, her missing tooth having long grown in, perfecting her bright smile.

"We'll leave soon, then?"

"We'll leave now."

"Yes Milord!" The young teenager ran ahead as Sesshoumaru walked leisurely towards his pack. His reasons for living.

"Miko, it's about time we meet again. I wonder, how long have you been in this world?"

X

"Konohamaru... I..." Kagome hid her expression under her bangs. A boy next to her spoke up.

"I give you my charm back too, Kagome-chan! I just graduated from the Academy, but that means I proved myself! I'll miss you, but I'll give you back your magic."

"Me too! I'm a capable kunoichi!" Various other graduates from the academy made their way to Kagome, preparing themselves to return their precious tokens of protection.

"Every shinobi and kunoichi should give back their stones!" Udon called over the crowd's murmur.

"Every civilian over thirteen as well!" Moegi added. By that age, children were given more responsibilities and were expected to do more. It would be hard and stressful to continue keeping Kagome a secret and keep visiting her. Plus it wouldn't be much fair if they became adults and other children weren't allowed to visit. Everyone agreed.

"I..." Kagome faced everyone and gave a defeated smile. This was for the best. "Thank you. I promise, even though you returned my gift, you will always have one more chance to use it." She held her hand over Konohamaru's, and everyone saw the glow of her magic. She closed his hand over the sphere. "If anything were to happen you any of you, just call me and you'll return here, just one more time." She did the same to Moegi, Udon, and the rest of the children lined up in front of her to return her magic to her.

"Sayonara, Kagome-chan!" Some children called.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan!" Others said, not daring to look back, not wanting to cry.

"Bye, I'm glad I met you!"

Kagome said nothing. She was eventually the only one in her realm. She was alone again. She sighed and stood up, feeling much better than before. She was sad, but not as tired or strained. She walked to the place where she called her home.

X

The shinobi children returned to their world, feeling empty, but happy. They didn't want to be a burden. No one wants that feeling. The younger children waved a goodbye and left with promises to keep them updated with Kagome's stories, games and samples of her snacks. Civilian children left with mumblings about chores they've been slacking on and left as well. The Gennin looked at Konohamaru and his team and the shinobi all sighed in a dejected fashion. What do they do now?

"Well, who wants to spar?" Moegi asked. Everyone walked to the clearing that mirrored the one they used in the sanctuary and they prepared to do as they normally did.

"Oi, Konohamaru!" Naruto ran towards them. Everyone paused and watched in curiosity as he came closer. Naruto glanced at all the others in the clearing and figured they'd all been here the whole day. 'Weird though, since they're not part of the same team, or year.' He waved everyone closer. "Have you heard?" He asked, lowering his voice to the tone they put them all on alert. No one answered.

"What's going on, aniki?" Udon asked in the silence. Naruto glanced around to make sure somebody wasn't supposed to be here. A few caught the hint and checked themselves. No one raised the alarm to any suspicions.

"There's royalty coming by for the festival. We're all to be on alert, since they're easy to spot and trouble could have followed them. They're trusting the village to help with their security during their stay. Keep that in mind, it's our duty."

"Sure thing, aniki." Konohamaru saluted. Naruto grinned.

"So, this is where you've all been today? I couldn't find any of you earlier and I was about to panic before remembering you're a Chuunin." He said as he ruffled the other's hair. Konohamaru laughed and pushed the hand away, but he was glad for the comfort the familiar gesture called for.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Thank you for reading, and I hope you have some thoughts you'd like to share with me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and encouragement with smiley faces are begged for. See you next chapter!

Last Edit: 29Aug12


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Through Space and Time

Rating:

Character(s): Kagome and Kyuubi

Summary: Konoha has some foreign visitors, who Kyuubi actually recognizes now that he's no longer in a rage and the seal has been weakened. Naruto wishes to help, but what can he do if Chakra has no effect on them? Naraku won't wait; Kagome will.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha. Anyone who thinks otherwise must not be familiar with them.

HK: I realize that a lot of last chapter consisted of scene breaks. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Don't worry though, this chapter is a lot better than last chapter. I tried to make it smoother.

xXx

During the night, Naruto laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He held his right hand in front of him and felt the Kyuubi rumble in its cage. It was fainter than earlier, but the feeling was still there. The touch Konohamaru's hand left on his wasn't normal. It almost stung, but it felt refreshing at the same time. Something Konohamaru was holding left the odd power on him, and it was strong enough, recent enough, for Naruto to still feel it. As well as the fox. Naruto let his hand fall and pondered what to do. He normally never visited the fox, it always tried to eat him. Yet, the youkai obviously knew what it was, and there was no one else to ask. Naruto closed his eyes

and walked towards the cage.

"Naruto." The nine-tails said when he was close enough. The kitsune was sitting up, though he was now smaller than normal. Naruto continued to walk closer, confident the fox wouldn't do anything he would normally try. He even said his name, and that was out of character enough.

"Fox."

"That energy, who did you touch?" He answered truthfully.

"Konohamaru. He's a friend." The fox's eyes narrowed, but it was only in thought. He wasn't angry, which was odd to witness.

"No woman?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Uh, none I could see."

"No item?" He shrugged.

"Just normal ninja gear." The fox rumbled in his chest and seemed to shrink in size even more. He was now the size of a small horse. The furred head pressed against the bars.

"Please..." The green eyes were closed, but the request was clear enough. Naruto walked up and scratched the beast on the cheek.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I feel her. She's near. Yet, I can't..." The fox was unsure.

"Feel who? Your mom?"

"My mother is dead. I have no family." The youkai admit. Naruto said nothing. "Yet, this is her energy. I could never forget it."

"Whose energy is it?"

"It belongs to the strongest woman I know. Strong mentally, spiritually, and emotionally. She's a miko."

"Don't miko kill demons?" Naruto asked, remembering the mumbles of adults as he passed when he was a child.

"Not this one. She befriended us, and killed those who soiled the name of demon. She kept peace and balance. She was powerful."

"Was?"

"During our last battle, all of us were separated. I believed she died."

"Your battle? You fought alongside of her?"

"Not I. She wouldn't let me. But the Princes of the West and East, the Hanyou of the human lands, the Houshi and Taijiya of the Northeast and Northwest, and the Nekomata of the Past; all of us were allies. There were more as well. We were fighting to save our lands from the Evil Hanyou who used to be human and wished to be demon. Think of the most destructive battle you've survived, and think of the damage multiplied by one-hundred. That was our fight. I do not know of the outcome."

"So that half-demon could still be alive?" Naruto asked. The green eyes opened.

"Hope that he is not, for he was very terrifying. Worse than a snake, he was a spider. I was the first hit. When I awoke, I thought I was in her time. However, I was no longer in my own world or era. I am not from this dimension, boy. I was not born in any of your planet's continents. I do not know if that bastard lives, and I do not know if I am alone. That power, though, is hers. I would recognize it anywhere." Naruto let his hand leave the furred head of the kitsune.

"So, what will I do?" Green eyes stared into blue for an unknown amount of time. Eventually, they blinked and the body backed further into its cage.

"Nothing. You will do nothing, for you can do nothing." And the Kyuubi no Kitsune proceeded to ignore Naruto, who consequently was annoyed.

X

"You're sure? It's her?" A woman asked, not letting herself be tricked so easily. Her eyes were shining with hope though, betraying her harsh voice. Inuyasha nodded, smiling.

"You'd never miss her signature. Not after that explosion. I was surprised though, that it was so much stronger. If that bastard ever comes back, he'll never know what hit him." Inuyasha finished with a glance to the man on the woman's left.

"So, she survived?" He whispered in wonder.

"Kouga and Sesshoumaru are on their way. They're going under the pretense of being foreign princes. You should go as civilian since this is a ninja village."

"Ninja?" The woman grinned.

"Ah, nostalgia. What do you say, Sango?" The man teased.

"Let's go now, Miroku." Sango smiled. A small mew was made from below them. Red eyes glowed near the ground, the darkness of the night hiding the small body in the shadows near the entrance of the cave.

"If you would, Kirara." Miroku asked. Kirara purred as her form grew. Two tails brushed stray flames from her transformation. Fangs glinted white in the rising moonlight as the feline head faced the entrance. She waited. Sango grabbed her giant boomerang fang, hiraikotsu, and strapped it to her back. Her exterminator outfit had long been lost, but a newer, similar, more durable one was in its place. Her bag held her other traveler belongings and she settled onto the nekomata's back.

Miroku glanced down the cliff. No humans could have come up, so it was their home. Kirara was their way in and out. He grabbed a bag of his own and sat behind his wife. Inuyasha grinned as he stood over the edge and when Kirara roared and prepared to fly, he leapt.

The InuHanyou let himself fall, wondering to himself if he should have told everyone that he didn't actually _see_her. He also wondered if the youngest of their group had even survived. He was just a kit, and yet, he was the first to vanish in the explosion. As his feet touched the face of a jutting slab of stone, he wondered of his home. He kicked off, jumping higher than his first jump and he wondered if he wanted to return. This place let his human friend's age slower. Much slower, as if they were youkai. If they returned home, what would happen? Everyone had already created another, more enjoyable life here.

They were only missing two of their group. The woman who was like no other, and the kit she adopted. Hopefully though, this trip would bring everyone closer to a true reunion.

X

"Konohamaru!" The boy paused and both he and Naruto turned around. "Konohamaru-kun!" A little girl with a rabbit in her arms ran towards them as fast as she could. She grinned widely as she threw herself into a hug on the boy she called out to. Naruto snickered as the two fell. The girl didn't seem to notice. She was too excited.

"Kiki, what the heck?"

"Midnight Dogfur!" She declared loudly and with so much enthusiasm, the other two could only stare.

"What?" Both Konohamaru and Naruto asked.

"Midnight Dogfur! It's white flower with a lot of long thin petals. It gets really tall before it blooms and looks fuzzy. The older prince loves them!" She leaned in closer and placed a hand near her mouth as she gave a stage whisper. "But you can't pick them. He doesn't like them being picked. You have to show him the way to them." Naruto didn't miss the quick glance Konohamaru sent his way.

"That's great to know, Kiki. Why don't you tell me the whole story later?" The little girl giggled and hugged her toy closer to her face.

"But that was it. Everyone wanted to help prepare with the festival tomorrow, so we left early. We're gonna go back later tonight though." She stood up and waved. "I'm gonna try to find Moegi-chan before someone else tells her. Bye!" And she ran off.

"I've never heard of a Midnight Dogfur." A feminine voice commented next to them. It was Ino. Konohamaru stood up as Naruto waved hi.

"It's to a story. It's about this half-dog demon and a stone you can make a wish on. The demon has an older brother who's a prince and he's normally emotionless."

"Like Itachi?" A rock hit Naruto's head and the three faced an Uchiha who was walking towards them.

"Shut up, dobe." Naruto grinned.

"Sorry, forgot. Itachi hated flowers. Should we put some on his grave?"

"Naruto." Ino sighed. Konohamaru continued along, figuring he'd meet his friend at Ichiraku. It was where they were going.

X

Kiba could only stare. The wolf looked exhausted, but not ravenous. Why was it in the village? Akamaru said it wasn't sick, so there shouldn't be a reason it purposefully left its home. Come to think of it, where was its home? He didn't think there were any wolves nearby. The wolf panted a few more times before attempting to close its maw. It continued to pant, but it sat down now. All the nearby residents were watching from afar, waiting to Kiba to get the wolf to leave. Akamaru nudged him forward and the two cautiously walked up to the wolf.

Who are you? Why are you here? Akamaru asked. The wolf looked at them and surprisingly wagged his tail.

I come with my Alpha. He chases the wind, so I was quickly left behind. The rest of us who followed will be meeting here soon. We've been trying to find him.

"Sorry, but you and your pack will have to leave. Please understand, this territory belongs to Konoha and her people." Kiba spoke, taking out his canteen and using Akamaru's travel bowl to give the wolf water. He wagged his tail more and accepted the drink. He spoke as he drank.

Your village had word beforehand. We were welcomed. We are no ordinary pack.

"Oi, Unari! Have you found him yet?" Kiba watched with curiosity as two people in the weirdest attire came running through the gates towards the wolf, dog, and shinobi. They wore fur pelt and leather chest armor. Primitive, yet also exotic. Kiba had never seen anything like it. By the time they were near enough to pet Unari the wolf, Kiba realized that he should have been on guard. Watching as the two panted hard and tried to catch their breath as Unari had, Kiba chose not to do anything.

Hakkaku, Ginta, I could find no trace of Kouga. The wolf's ears were low. One of the two, the one with a mohawk, sighed and looked around, but he didn't seem surprised. Kiba figured this happened often. Some Alpha. After a while, the other man noticed Kiba and Akamaru. He smiled kindly, not showing teeth. Kiba also gave a small grin with a nod.

"I'm Hakkaku. This is Ginta and Unari. Our leader, Kouga, is a really fast traveler. He hates being slow and is looking forward to the festival your village is preparing. I wondered if we should have actually come through the front gates, but Kouga's scent didn't and we would have needed him since he had our papers." Before Kiba could think to question the two about their credibility for staying in Konoha, Akamaru spoke the question that stuck in his mind from the explanation.

His scent? Akamaru quirked an ear. Kiba glanced at the wolf and realized that these two were communicating with it.

"You can understand canines?" He asked with wide surprised eyes. They were almost like his own clan.

"You can." The other, Ginta said easily, as if it were normal. Kiba grinned. He knew he was going to definitely volunteer as their guide.

"I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Nice to meet you." The two said as Unari barked. Kiba put away his water and Akamaru's bowl and began to lead them towards the Hokage's tower. He waved to the civilians that everything was under control.

"So, this Kouga is a prince?" Ginta smiled and began to speak.

"Yeah. He used to rule a mountainous terrain, but we've been traveling a lot so our homelands have probably been reclaimed. It's alright though. We're all together."

"If he's a prince, how is he already ruling? Shouldn't he be a King or Lord to be in charge?"

"He hasn't quiet accepted Ayame as his wife. He pines over a woman he can't have." Hakkaku answered, trying to pay attention to the conversation and the sights at the same time.

"Isn't that dangerous? Wouldn't that mess with his decisions for the pack, er, clan?"

"Oh no, he puts everyone before himself. He's a great ruler. But, at times like this..." Ginta sighed loudly and Unari whined.

He doesn't forget about us, but he does forget we can't run like he does. At that moment, a body landed quietly in front of the five. Kiba couldn't tell where he came from, but he wasn't alarmed. He was dressed similar to Hakkaku and Ginta, only he had less wild eyes and a long ponytail made from high on his head. He raised an eyebrow at Kiba and Akamaru before looking at his companions.

"Yo." Kiba immediately thought of Kakashi and wondered if he was going to get along with him.

"Kouga!" The others called happily. Kiba imagined the wolf tails hanging behind Ginta and Hakkaku pelt to have wagged. Kouga gave them a nod of acknowledgement before holding a hand out to Kiba.

"Kouga, Alpha of the Yorozoku." Kiba raised an eyebrow but shook the hand anyway. He shivered slightly as he imagined he felt claws. Inhuman claws. He didn't look.

"Inuzuka Kiba, shinobi of Konohagakure." Kouga grinned and Kiba stared at the fangs.

"Ah, so you know where your village Alpha is?" Kiba gulped and Akamaru was really quiet. They were too wolfish to be human.

"Uh, yeah. I'll take you to her." He hoped it was a wise decision. The incident of the Kyuubi was flashed in his memory, but Kouga and his pack mates didn't seem too dangerous...

"Her? Hahaha! Another woman takes the reins! Ah I just know I'll enjoy my stay here. Anything a woman watches over is sure to be pleasant. Tell me about her while we walk, pup." Kouga patted Kiba's back and Kiba could only laugh away his fears. He knew, just KNEW, this man wouldn't do anything harmful. Akamaru wagged his tail and fell into step with Unari. They knew they were going to be great friends.

X

She pondered what to wear for later. Pretty soon, she was going to run out of stories. Well, no, that wasn't true. She'd always have stories to share with the children who came to visit her. But she was starting to finish the more exciting ones. She sighed.

"I wonder where Inuyasha and the others are. And what they're doing." Kagome sighed. She was feeling melancholy. "And Shippo."

"Who's Shippo?" Kagome started violently enough to fall off her seat on the story rock and turned quickly to face the laughter of an amused boy.

"Ri! You startled me!" She said before starting to laugh softly as well. He smiled and didn't bother to apologize.

"Well, I couldn't help it. So, who's Shippo? Your boyfriend?" He teased.

"Oh no!" Kagome laughed. "He's my son!" Ri frowned.

"Son? You're married?"

"No, I'm not. I adopted him."

"Oh!" Childish enlightenment shone immediately. "Can we meet him?" Ri didn't miss the momentary dullness that reflected in Kagome's eyes.

"I wish you could. But I haven't seen him in a while." Kagome smiled gently. "So, Ri, why are you here? I thought you wished to help with the festival decorations in your realm." Ri grinned.

"Mom and Dad don't need help with the booth, so I thought that maybe I could decorate the Sanctuary for you!" Kagome offered a patronizing smile as she gestured to the front of the shop behind the boy. He turned and watched as the building began to magically decorate itself, just like its mirror self in his own realm. He pouted and turned back to her. "Aw man." He whined as he kicked the ground. She said nothing as he looked around and saw the rest of the realm recreate the newest additions to his village. He glanced at her and looked at the trunk of the tree she was always under.

"Well, why don't you tell me about this festival?" She suggested, getting comfortable on her story stone. He sat next to her and she had to give him an encouraging nudge.

"Well, it's a new idea really, that's why everyone's so excited. Konohamaru-kun says it's a secret way to celebrate Naruto's half-birthday since he's not liked during his real birthday. No one in the village knows this so they're just thinking it's to celebrate the services of our shinobi."

"Naruto." Kagome said softly, the name familiar to her. "He's Konohamaru-kun's rival, correct?"

"Yup! He's so cool. I don't know why the adults prefer to ignore him. He used to pull pranks, but so did Konohamaru-kun, so I know it's not that. He told me it had something to do with Naruto's birthday, but I don't see why the Kyuubi attack has anything to do with it."

"Hm." Kagome watched as some booths displayed their fresh foods for the day. The festival wasn't until tomorrow. Kagome wondered if this fox that was in the village was Shippo. No, it couldn't be. Kyuubi meant nine-tails. Shippo is just a kit; he only had one tail. Her eyes faded as she turned deeper into her thoughts. After a while of thinking of the possibilities of her friends' survival, an echo of her name brought her back.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan, can we decorate the tree?"

"The Goshinboku? Well, I suppose so..." Kagome looked thoughtfully at the tree she had found again and stayed near for all the years she's been in this world. She figured it would be a meeting place for her companions, but no one had shown up yet. Perhaps she really was the lone survivor of their battle. She held Ri still, preventing him from running down the street happily to begin, as she watched the tree seem to nod its approval. "Yes, you may. You have to tell everyone to decorate their own ornament of their dearest wish to hang in its branches." The boy nodded his head vigorously.

"'Kay! Since it's a celebration for Naruto, I'll have him make one too!" He declared as he ran off to spread the news.

"Naruto might be too old for wishes, Ri." Kagome said to herself. She stood up and touched the tree's bark. "Or not. You disagree with me, don't you?" The tree thrummed with its power beneath her fingers. "What is it that you know?" The tree was silent. Kagome sighed and looked around.

The entirety of her realm was being changed for tomorrow. Except the tree. Perhaps, for the story to be told during the festivities, she will dress as a kitsune. Kagome nodded to herself as she began to walk to the house she was staying in. She would wear her priestess outfit and carry her bow. She hadn't used it around the children before and they would be excited to see her make a light show with her powers. She would use her advanced magic, her more recently obtained ability since arriving in this world, and she would create the illusion of fox ears and nine tails. Red, of course, since Shippo was a rusty color. Yes, that sounded nice. She would be crimson, but the children would know her so they won't be afraid. She would talk about her son. A kitsune.

X

"I understand. Tomorrow is the celebration of your warriors." Sesshoumaru said evenly in front of the woman in front of him who looked younger than she really was. Rin giggled next to him and a human looking Jaken with pale yellow hair and light green eyes refused to make a sound. Kohaku let himself smile at the imp who still carried the Nintoujou.

"Yes, and on behalf of Konoha I thank you for visiting and hope you enjoy your stay." Rin giggled again and Jaken glared at her.

"Control yourself, girl." He whispered harshly before glancing at Tsunade quickly and redirecting his gaze to the floor. Kohaku sighed and rolled his eyes. Tsunade only quirked an eyebrow.

"We would like to know the true reason for the festivities." Sesshoumaru spoke, not acknowledging the behavior of his entourage. The Godaime blinked in surprise.

"True reason? I assure you nothing is being held from you. This is a celebration for our shinobi." Sesshoumaru didn't move and continued to stare at the busty blond. He turned his head to the smiling girl at his right, where Jaken wanted to stand.

"Rin." The command was unspoken, but Rin grinned harder.

"Yes, Milord." She vanished, surprising Tsunade at the lack of chakra. The few Anbu in the room tensed.

"Jaken."

"Milord?" Jaken straightened up and paid full attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Tend to Ah-Un and return to us afterwards." The human looking imp bowed lowly before walking confidently out of the room. The Anbu didn't let him pass and drew their weapons in suspicion. Jaken glared and held the staff towards them, the old man's face ready to spit fire like a dragon and Kohaku readied his own demon bone scythe, raising the tension in the room. "Lower your weapons, they are our hosts." At this command, the ninja were the only ones to hold their weapons, aimed at the now calm faces of Sesshoumaru's wards. Sesshoumaru glanced towards Tsunade and she also put her men at ease. Jaken left and Kohaku returned to Sesshoumaru's side.

"I, I am sorry for that. We've never seen weapons such as those."

"Understandable. You will not see them again." The Anbu tensed again as Rin returned on top of the back of Tsunade's chair, but they did nothing. Tsunade wondered how this girl, barely Chuunin age, was able to avoid detection.

"Rin, you frighten them." Kohaku rebuked gently. She only smiled, still.

"What have you found?" The girl leaped with a ninja grace in front of her Lord and leaned casually on the desk behind her.

"The idea came from a boy named Saratobi Konohamaru, named after the village itself and owning the surname of the third generation ruler. He is friends with a human boy older than him who is shunned for circumstances he couldn't control and which are against the law to speak about." She flashed a grin towards the woman behind her and continued. "It involved a kitsune though." She paused a moment to let this fact sit. Kohaku spoke in hope.

"Shippo-kun?" Rin shrugged.

"It had nine tails and was the embodiment of power, but it was red. Konohamaru-kun found out this boy doesn't celebrate his birthday due to these circumstances, consequences of the village's ignorance and prejudice. He brought the idea up as a celebration of the older boy's half-birthday under the pretense that the village celebrates all of her shinobi." Rin stated. Sesshoumaru let his gaze drift to the shocked woman sitting in front of him.

"I see."

"Konohamaru-kun told only the children of Konoha this plan and explained the cover-up to Tsunade-chan. We were not lied to. She simply didn't know either."

"Who are you?" Tsunade whispered. It was believable and achieved in such a short amount of time and so thoroughly, it had to be true. How else would they know Konohamaru and Naruto? And in so much detail? The girl must be Sesshoumaru-sama's most trusted warrior and guard.

"Thank you Rin." The girl bowed her head, low enough to be respectful, but not as low as Jaken's. Tsunade wondered just what else the girl could do, and how much she does for her lord. "You may be free." The respectful aura vanished as Rin grabbed Kohaku's hand and ran out the door with a gleeful giggle, destroying Tsunade's thoughts of her being his guard.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama! I will win you a gift!" The children, for that was what they were, left.

"I thought..." Tsunade wasn't able to finish her bare whisper. The Anbu were shocked as well as Sesshoumaru calmly walked towards the door. He paused and turned to her after she fell silent.

"You thought I required their protection? A foolish thought. I am more than capable of handling myself. They merely follow me for that it what they wish." Tsunade saw red seep into the color of his irises, and the tattoo stripes on his thin face became uneven and, demonic. He bared a fang, but as soon as Tsunade blinked, the image was replaced with his earlier stoic, if not teasing expression on a feminine face. She heard the Anbu behind her bump the wall from weak knees and knew she didn't imagine the sight. "I thank you for your hospitality on behalf of my wards and myself." And he walked out, footsteps making no sound at all.

Another demon? Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat. She prayed that this wouldn't be another Kyuubi incident. Shizune ran in, startled by the sudden alarm the Anbu reacted with towards her arrival. They nodded a sheepish apology.

"Tsunade, the second prince has arrived. His name is Kouga." As soon as the words left her best friend's mouth, an unfamiliar face poked into and room and analyzed everyone with a critical gaze. Sharp green-blue eyes observed the room in detail and tanned skin suggested a life of the outdoors. Dark hair hung under the peaking head and soon the rest of the body followed with two other strangers and two unfamiliar dogs, or were they wolves?, and Kiba and Akamaru. The foreigners were wearing leather armor reminiscent of Sesshoumaru's own armor. However, instead of an addition of a breastplate of what looked like an animal's jaw, these three had fur to further decorate themselves. They wore no cloth, only animal skin.

"Say, you're pretty strong for a woman!" The first man said with a grin, causing a twitch to make its home under Tsunade's left eye. His animals sat near the door, out of the way of the entrance. He made no attempt of hiding his curiosity about the shinobi in the room. "And my wolves are scared of ya!" He said, looking more happy than disappointed at their behavior.

"Wolves?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup. Unari and Kawa. I brought Kawa as a gift for your village. I'd give her to you, but I didn't know if you'd be able to keep her so the offer's free to whomever you wish. Preferable someone who'd be able to take her many places and maybe even fight. You're a shinobi village and I heard you have a clan that uses a similar fighting method." He was certainly more free-spoken than Sesshoumaru. Tsunade, despite the intimidating appearances, found herself relaxing.

"Our Inuzuka clan." She offered as an explanation.

"Inuzuka?" Kouga looked back at Kiba and looked slightly affronted. "More dogs?" Kiba frowned and Akamaru looked insulted. After a moment, Kouga continued with a shrug. "Whatever. Better than an idiot have her. I'd still prefer if you took her in, Tsunade was it?" She smiled, having a good feeling about this man.

"Yes. I am Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Kouga sat on her desk with a light hop and sniffed the air in front of her before grinning. She didn't do anything, surprised by the speed and following action.

"I'm Kouga, Alpha of the Yorozoku. My packmates, Ginta," The dark haired man nodded. "and Hakkaku." The one with the mohawk waved. "Also Unari," The wolf with dark brown fur let his tongue fall for a moment. "And Kawa, if you want her." The dark blond wolf with white paws and beautiful brown eyes looked at her.

"Kawa, of the Yorozoku. I wait for your acceptance to your den." Yorozoku... didn't that have a demonic meaning? Tsunade noticed Kouga's too-pointed-to-be-human ears proudly shown under his furred headband. As well as his elongated canines shining with his grin, which were much more distinct than Kiba's family. Tsunade wondered if her village was safe, and why demons seemed to be making a renewed appearance into the lives of humans.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Thank you for reading, and I hope you have some thoughts you'd like to share with me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and encouragement with smiley faces are begged for. See you next chapter!

Last Edit: 29Aug12


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Through Space and Time

Rating:

Character(s): Kagome and Kyuubi

Summary: Konoha has some foreign visitors, who Kyuubi actually recognizes now that he's no longer in a rage and the seal has been weakened. Naruto wishes to help, but what can he do if Chakra has no effect on them? Naraku won't wait; Kagome will.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha. Anyone who thinks otherwise must not be familiar with them.

HK: I realize that a lot of last chapter consisted of scene breaks. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Don't worry though, this chapter is a lot better than last chapter. I tried to make it smoother.

xXx

The villagers were annoying Sesshoumaru, but years of practiced allowed him to ignore them all as he took his time observing the wares of their merchandise. His feet eventually led him to a ramen stand, Ichiraku it read, and he let them bring him inside. He wasn't planning to eat though. Two humans were there as customers, and two more were behind the counter, the chefs.

"Thanks Konohamaru."

"No problem aniki, open it!" The two behind the counter laughed, obvious acquaintances with the others. He allowed himself to take a seat on the other side of the stand to give the group their privacy as they celebrated in their happiness. The owner was a good one, attentive and prompt.

"Ah, good evening! What may I get you?"

"I'm not in the mood to eat, however, something light will do." He informed the man. The human nodded politely as if he expected the reply and Sesshoumaru decided he rather liked this stand.

"May I suggest a house specialty?"

"Surprise me." Sesshoumaru answered, not bothering to want to explain that he could determine the recipe by smell easily. The young woman, the man's daughter by the looks of it, served him a glass of water that he wouldn't drink and attempted to make conversation with him.

"You must be here for the festival tomorrow." He nodded. She smiled and glanced at the two on the other side of the stand. "The younger boy, Konohamaru, it was his idea. The blond, Naruto, is his best friend and this day is special for him."

"The boy or the kit?" The words were out of his mouth before he truly processed what he had realized. The blond immediately turned to face him and they held each other's gazes, the younger one in apprehension, and the other in concealed curiosity. How long they stared he couldn't tell. A plate of three sweet rolls was placed in front of him and Sesshoumaru picked one up and licked it. Just a small touch, so his tongue could taste it and his stomach wouldn't be bothered by it. The younger boy moved to sit between them.

"You must be one of the princes." He said. Sesshoumaru spared him a glance and wondered where Rin was. At that thought, he remembered what she said about the upcoming celebration.

"You must be Konohamaru." He glanced at the blond with blue eyes and sniffed the child unnoticeably. Human, and only a slight addition of kitsune. The boy was strong, but not a demon. He only had the scent by being in contact with a fox demon. "And you, Naruto." For a moment, he thought of the kit both Rin and the miko adored. In the Godaime's office, Rin had displayed with her body language that she thought the kitsune in Naruto was Shippo, but he was not. No, there was no chance this was him. It was too wild, too destructive, and too strong.

"Yeah, Ayame-nee-chan just told you." So the young boy thought he was stupid?

"Pardon. Saratobi Konohamaru and Uzumaki Naruto." He reiterated as he ignored their startled reactions and licked the sugary bread again. Hm, perhaps sweet human foods weren't so bad.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" He barely noticed how the boy, Konohamaru, stared with his mouth open at the announcement of his name. A familiar girl rushed towards him and pushed into his occupied hand a

white toy dog with its pink tongue hanging out. The girl caught the attacked pastry and placed it back onto the plate without looking at it. "I won this for you!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Another familiar voice called. Kohaku. He ran close and panted as if desperate. "She wouldn't listen! She had the cotton candy!" Rin giggled and plucked the human food up again from the plate and ate it. He didn't care, wondering instead if she believed the toy dog held a resemblance to him since that was no doubt why she bothered to get it. He glanced at the owner of the stand and supposed loud interruptions were expected since he didn't look up from his cooking. Outside of the booth, however, a crowd was gathering as people began to take notice of him.

"A Lord?"

"I hear he's foreign."

"I hear he's gorgeous."

Humans. What an annoying species...

He glanced at the ones he took into his own pack, who were currently fighting over his last pastry, and the others inside the stand who weren't talking about him so obviously.

Well, most of them were annoying. No wonder some demons ate them.

He took a few coins, double checked that they were compatible currency, and placed them on the counter. He left his pups there and walked through the crowed, pleased that they had sense enough to move. He didn't bother to look behind him, he already knew Naruto and the younger boy were following him. A woman moved out of his path, but her child didn't.

She smiled excitedly at him, showing off a missing front tooth, reminding him of when he first met Rin, and hugged her toy rabbit against herself. He stopped as she obviously wanted to tell him something. The crowd's din fell mute, he could smell their growing fear, and the mother quickly tried to move her daughter. He snapped his eyes to her, allowing them to bleed red, and the woman stopped with uncertainty. Konohamaru walked up to the girl and Naruto moved behind them both, tense. They guarded her, but allowed her to do as she wanted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl greeted clearly and she curtsied the way only little girls can do. He knelt to her level, ignoring the curious gaze of the crowd and his wards. She licked her lips and tried to remember something she wanted to tell him. "The moon of your house shines as bright as she may." He allowed a small smile and slowly stood up. The words were incorrect, but he gave her credit as she tried hard. She was only a human child after all. He replied in the customary greeting, aware of Rin and Kohaku's curiosity as they walked near.

"The suns keep your storms at bay and chase my moons away." The girl's grin grew.

"I know where Midnight Dogfur grows in the day." She said excitedly, using the correct line this time.

"This Sesshoumaru asks that you show him the way." The girl giggled in glee, took his clawed hand and proceeded to pull him in a direction. He allowed the action, only out of curiosity. He was becoming a cat, but he didn't care at the moment. No one from this dimension should have known that greeting.

The girl led him to a clearing devoid of anything more than grass and a few trees. She beckoned him close to a tall patch of grass growing along the stump of a large tree from many years ago. She let go of him and crawled into the grass, causing Sesshoumaru to look away as her dress folded in an inappropriate way. Naruto and Konohamaru watched from the sides in curiosity and Rin and Kohaku peaked closely with complete attention.

"Hurry up! Lookie lookie!" The girl beckoned. Rin glanced at him, biting a smile, and went first into the grass.

"There's a path of magic, milord." She said from inside. Kohaku was next and Sesshoumaru continued to stand there. Surely they didn't expect him to crawl in the dirt. Naruto fidgeted from where he stood and Konohamaru knelt next to the grass.

"Kiki, he's _Sesshoumaru-sama_. You can't have him kneel." What a smart boy.

"Okay." The girl was slightly disappointed, but Rin and Kohaku came out soon. They smiled at him as if he would be affected by such a thing as teases and everyone watched the grass that had yet to reveal the girl with the rabbit. "Come close, milord." He obliged. So long as he didn't crawl like an animal, he would comply.

A white flower soon poked out of the green stalks, nearly hitting his face, and he could only stare, entranced and immediately reminiscent. He slowly took hold of the flower and it sung. It was the song it normally sung to the moon in the nocturnal sky and it was the song that he could always hear and would always love. Kiki crawled out after he touched the flower and sat next to him, obviously pleased with herself for her gift.

"Um-" Rin silenced Konohamaru quickly with a slap against his mouth.

"He's happy. Don't interrupt." Kohaku whispered as a warning.

"What's he doing?" Naruto whispered.

"Listening. Midnight Dogfur is really rare. We haven't seen one in a very long time. Sesshoumaru-sama has the ability to hear the music it sings to the moon because he too is connected to the moon. If she had picked it, he wouldn't be able to hear it since it'd be dying." Rin answered.

"I thought there was no such thing as Midnight Dogfur."

"It takes a special ability to find one. I'm surprised she did, and that she knew what it was to milord." A new voice answered. Naruto and Konohamaru jumped in surprise as they hadn't sensed him at all. The young man with pale green eyes and light blond hair was dressed more formally than Kohaku and Rin, but he obviously served Sesshoumaru.

The six watched in silence as Sesshoumaru smiled gently into the bloomed flower as if he were in a trance. Eventually he stood up and the flower hid itself back into the grass and the magical area it came from. He looked behind him to the observers behind him, noting that he could see the girl's mother and other villagers, and looked at the girl who brought him here.

"I thank you, Kiki of Konoha." She smiled and blushed behind her rabbit.

"It's okay. I just wanted to show you." He carefully picked the girl up, wary of his armor, held her into his arms and sniffed her, checking her health, her dreams, and her fears. She was a very happy girl with modest wishes and childish fears that she would eventually grow out of. She reminded him so much of Rin. He could also smell a familiar magic. It was faded, as if she never touched it directly, but it was there. Chances were, she didn't even know she had it regardless of her unexpected knowledge of his favorite song. He was disappointed, but he smiled at her.

"You have my best regards for your future. What do you wish as repayment for your service to me?" The girl's mother visibly perked up, causing him to inwardly snarl, but this was the girl's choice, not hers.

The girl hugged him, startling him, causing Rin and Kohaku to laugh, Jaken to become outraged, and Konohamaru and Naruto to tense. He could also sense other shinobi of the village, pathetically hidden in the surrounding area as he could smell all of them, as they tensed as well, prepared for anything however futile. Kiki leaned back and grinned.

"I just want you to come visit sometime again. Okay?" He smiled softly to her and brushed her wild bangs behind her ears.

"I believe that could be arranged." He would watch over the worthy children of this girl. The girl's eyes were the same color as the miko's. And her heart could be just as pure.

X

"Jeesh, Kiki, I thought that weird guy with the staff of heads was going to kill you!" Konohamaru muttered as the three walked away.

"Hey, I thought you two said there was no such thing as Midnight Dogfur." Naruto commented.

"I thought so too." Konohamaru said with a glare to Kiki. She giggled at the attention.

"But then what-?" Her childish attention was captured by something else, convenient for her and annoying to her conversational partners. "Moegi-chan! Guess what!" Moegi was running to them. She didn't pay mind to the energetic girl and instead stopped in front of Naruto.

"Naruto! Aw, you opened your gift already." Moegi pouted upon seeing the bag in Naruto's hand. He nodded sympathetically and offered a smile. "You know it was from us all, right? The Konohamaru Corp. all pitched in for it." She explained. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, Konohamaru made sure to mention that before I opened it. Thank you all for the set, 'course, it's not my birthday you know."

"But it'll be your half-birthday tomorrow, right?" Naruto nodded as Kiki tugged insistently on Moegi's sleeve.

"Moegi-chan! Moegi-chan! Guess what?"

"What?"

"We saw Sesshoumaru-sama! I showed him a Midnight Dogfur!"

"Did he grant you a wish?"

"I made him promise to visit!"

"Great wish, Kiki!" A new voice interrupted. It was a boy. Kiki grinned at him and he too made his way to the walking group. "You need to make another one though." He said, smiling at the other's confusion. "Put your dearest wish on an ornament for the Goshinboku. It's due before tomorrow."

"You get to decorate the Goshinboku?" Moegi whined. Naruto was lost, but he could tell this was an important conversation.

"You guys too, though you won't be able to put it on of course. You too, Naruto!" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Me what?"

"Make an ornament for a tree with your dearest wish. It'll definitely come true when we put it on the Goshinboku."

"Goshinboku is a tree?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head with his free hand.

"Yeah, a sacred tree!" The boy and Kiki declared with pride.

"But Ri, how is aniki gonna put his wish on?" Konohamaru asked, looking uncomfortable with the conversation. Naruto noticed that him and Meogi were glancing at him as if they were discussing a secret. Actually, they probably were.

"He'll give it to you and you can give it to someone to bring with them." Naruto was lost. Why couldn't he put it on this tree himself?

"Sounds easy. Okay aniki, you better do your homework!"

"I'm gonna go spread the news!" Ri said before dashing towards a group of kids Naruto didn't notice earlier. Kiki followed closely.

"Hey, Ri! Guess what!" She called. Moegi and Konohamaru sighed in obvious relief.

"So," Naruto started as they resumed their walk to drop of his gift at his apartment. "this Goshinboku tree, where exactly is it?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, that's a secret. Only members allowed." Moegi smiled, though it was obvious they had wanted to avoid the question.

"Does that mean you're not members anymore?" Konohamaru and Moegi stopped walking and emitted a depressed aura that made Naruto regret asking. He changed the subject to the wishing ornament.

X

"Wow. Look at everything." Sango said in amazement. Kirara was on her left shoulder and her travel bag on her other. Her Hiraikotsu was strapped against her back and looked so natural against her, the guards of the village gate thought nothing of it even as they read 'civilian' on her forged papers. Miroku whistled at the bright decorations and colorful lightings the shops and building now donned.

"Everything looks fun." Inuyasha noted as his nose picked up the scent of candy.

"You'd think they're having a birthday party." Miroku commented.

"They are." A familiar voice interrupted. They turned to an unfamiliar human that rang with familiarity. Inuyasha sniffed once, Sango noted the outfit, and Miroku sensed the aura.

"Jaken?!" Jaken huffed and grumbled in annoyance about ignorant hanyou.

"Wow, you look..." Miroku wanted to say 'human', but they were all in a crowded area and that wouldn't have created a convenient scene.

"Where's my brother?" Inuyasha said instead.

"Over there." Jaken pointed to a Sesshoumaru being led to some place by a little girl. The group followed, having to walk around the following human crowd. The four noticed the excited look on Rin and Kohaku's faces.

"Wonder what's going on." Inuyasha mumbled as the little girl eventually brought Sesshoumaru to a field with few trees. It looked like a perfect place to train actually, and there were a few of the village's shinobi in the trees, watching on alert. Sango snorted at them.

"They're so easy to spot." She commented before Inuyasha started to laugh. The girl crawled into a patch of tall grass and Sesshoumaru stared as Kohaku and Rin soon followed. Eventually, the smaller of the two village boys also with them knelt next to the grass and seemed to say something about Sesshoumaru not following. The inu's wards came back out but Sesshoumaru knelt close to the grass before the little girl returned.

"I'll let Milord know that you have arrived. Now we must find that annoying ookami." Jaken mumbled to himself as he walked towards the others.

"I wonder how the shinobi of the village is taking us. I guess they can't sense us since we've pretty much been ignored." Miroku said as Sesshoumaru held the fuzzy white blossom and the children around him watched as silently as they could, after Jaken warned them of course.

"They practice the use of their outer soul and call it chakra. It's what they use for their attacks and abilities." Inuyasha said quietly. "They can't really sense auras, I guess." He added as he scratched his cheek, glancing at the 'hidden' humans with white animal masks in the tree to their right.

"Chakra, huh?" Sango repeated softly. Kirara mewed softly, seeming to laugh.

"What do you know?" Miroku asked.

"Since its part of the soul, it isn't bound by physical rules. However, since it's part of the outer soul, it has a physical form and can be sensed and seen to a degree. I guess you can relate it similar to the elements like fire, wind and lightning. I suppose they are trained to live with awareness of it and that's why they can't sense us as readily as we can sense them. We do, after all, use our entire souls for our ki." Sesshoumaru set down the small girl he held in his arms and began to walk their way. Both brothers nodded to each other.

"Well, let's find some hotel rooms close by. I missed you, Sango-chan." Rin grinned, again.

"Hello, aneue, Kirara." Kohaku smiled shyly. With a tug on almost everyone, Rin brought them back to the streets, claiming that she found the perfect hotel. She was as effective as a shadow, after all, able to know things quickly as if she had always known such a thing. It was something she started developing in their own world, and an ability perfected in this one. She rambled on about the holiday the public thought they were going to be celebrating while throwing information about Uzumaki Naruto every once in a while. Like how he dreamed to be the next Hokage.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Yeah, in case no one caught on, Sesshoumaru just couldn't sense Shippo or Kagome because he was looking for a specific sort of signature. He passed off the Kyuubi's aura because he was looking for a weak, young energy. The aura he felt on Kiki was her stone, which she always has on her, but never actually touches, considering it's in her rabbit's tail.

Yay for papaSesshy! He's so cute when he thinks with the mentality of 'pack' and 'pup' like the doggie he is.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you have some thoughts you'd like to share with me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and encouragement with smiley faces are begged for. See you next chapter!

Last Edit: 29Aug12


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Through Space and Time

Rating:

Character(s): Kagome and Kyuubi

Summary: Konoha has some foreign visitors, who Kyuubi actually recognizes now that he's no longer in a rage and the seal has been weakened. Naruto wishes to help, but what can he do if Chakra has no effect on them? Naraku won't wait; Kagome will.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha. Anyone who thinks otherwise must not be familiar with them.

xXx

_I wish to help_

"Help who, aniki?" Konohamaru asked as he leaned over Naruto's floor to look at his ornament. It was simple, orange, pointed to the ends, and looked similar to a fox's tail. The tip held the strip of paper with Naruto's wish. Nothing too fancy, since Konohamaru and his teammates weren't any more creative.

"Just, well, as much as I could. I wanna help Konoha, my friends, just... I just wanna help who I can."

"You're so strong Naruto!" Moegi declared.

"You're so cool, Naruto!" Udon added.

"Make a different wish, aniki." Konohamaru ordered, not easily impressed. Naruto grinned, but he was still reserved in his response.

"Well, actually, there's also another thing..." The three leaned closer.

"What? What?" Naruto laughed at Konohamaru's eagerness and just handed the decoration to them.

"Well, I've just been thinking about it recently." The three waited for a few moments in vain for Naruto to continue as the orange tail dangled in front of them with a slip of paper hanging on it.

"You're not telling us, are you?" Udon asked finally. Naruto grinned widely.

"Nope. Wishing to be the Hokage is something that's gonna happen anyway, so I'm using my wish on something more farfetched!" The three sighed in defeat.

After another hour with their role model, the group left for the night, swearing to make his half-birthday tomorrow the best half-birthday he ever celebrated. Naruto only said he never celebrated a half-birthday so he looked forward to their 'kidnapping'. They had his ornament now, and they quickly ran to meet someone to deliver it before heading to their own houses. In the back of Naruto's mind, a red fox, the size of a tall dog, paced his prison. By the time Naruto was ready to sleep, he was pulled into his mind and standing in front of the cage.

"Boy." The demon greeted. Naruto stood where he was and crossed his arms.

"What? Now I can't even sleep when I want? What's your problem?"

"Thank you." Neither moved closer to the bars, though Naruto was sure he felt more embarrassed by the declaration than his prideful prisoner.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I can see through it like air. You want to help me, even when I deserve nothing for it. I give you my appreciation." The Kyuubi said before standing up and taking small seemingly royal steps towards the bars.

"Uh, you're welcome." Naruto mumbled. It was true. He wanted to know the truth of these strange clues that Kyuubi half recognized. He wanted to figure out whether or not Kyuubi had a chance to see his mother again. He wanted the demon to reunite with that woman. He himself doesn't know what it's like to have a parent; the kitsune does, and it wouldn't be fair for the fox to just watch his chance of a reunion pass by him. "Though, could you answer a few questions?" The fox nodded as his form shrunk to a younger looking fox. Not a little kit, but not as old to need the size of a tall hound. His nine tails fanned around him as he sat down, green eyes watching calmly.

"I suppose I could indulge you, now that my feelings from when I was sealed are faded to nothing now." The fox murmured.

"Who is this woman that you think is here? You said she was a miko, so she's human right? How do you know her? Wouldn't she be dead?" Naruto ranted. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"She should be dead. It's been, almost a millennia since I've seen her. I thought, for a moment, that this is a reincarnation, but this is her."

"Reincarnation? Wait, if it's been so long since you've seen her, how do you know it's her? Wouldn't you eventually forget?" The fox snorted, the unspoken comment of stupidity obvious to Naruto.

"You could never forget her; it is impossible. She has an aura so different from any other life, you would recognize it in a heartbeat."

"Who was she?"

"She cannot be labeled. Describing her is too difficult for that. She can be given titles though, however understated as they are. She is the protector of the Shikon no Tama. She is the Miko of Ages. A Time Traveler from a world where demons had been extinct."

"Time traveler? So this could be her?"

"No, yes-" The fox, seemed to frown. "I am not certain. She is human, yet the times she traveled between were only spread apart by five hundred years at most. I have lived for nearly twice that time more, and not even in the world where I knew her."

"World? So she's like an alien too?"

"No." Naruto scratched his head.

"You're confusing."

"You're stupid."

"Hey! It's not my fault you're talking in fragments."

"You're asking questions in fragments, Naruto." The fox's form shifted, causing Naruto to stare, transfixed. The red fur of the fox seemed to ripple in his sight, moving as if a cape was gently shaken and finally swirled in a flurry. A young man sat in the animal's place with dark red hair and green eyes. The fox had taken a human form. He sat near the bars, and beckoned the blond closer. "Make yourself comfortable, boy, and I'll tell you from as far as I can remember. It started with the Jewel of Four Souls, and a woman named Midoriko."

Naruto listened, trying hard to imagine how a woman could be so powerful without any ninja skills. He learned a bit about the Kyuubi's world and soon the story introduced the evil one he had mentioned before. Naraku, the Hanyou who's human name was Onigumo and whose goal was to destroy all trace of his humanity.

Naruto learned of the Inu Hanyou named Inuyasha, the hentai houshi Miroku, the taijiya Sango and the nekomata Kirara who was her pet. Inuyasha had a full demon half-brother, Sesshoumaru, who hated humans yet took care of two. Odd. The Shikon no Tama was a wish granting stone, but it also magnified power and tainted the darkness of hearts. The woman, Kagome, was so connected to the jewel, even after she shattered it, she could sense nearby shards. She could purify them and relax the war of souls inside them between Midoriko and the demons who sealed her fate inside the gem.

Eventually, Naraku and Kagome drew their battle lines between tainting and purifying the Shikon no Tama and making a wish on it. Naraku destroyed many lives, relationships, and sanities in his quest to defile the jewel, and Kagome sought to find the one selfless wish to make the jewel disappear and never mess up anyone else's life again. During the battle to stop Naraku from completing the jewel and wishing his humanity away for pure demon rule, there was a backlash of some sort between him and Kagome.

Kyuubi became silent and crossed his arms, red hair flowing from his shoulder to hide half of his cheek.

"Well? What happened after that?" Kyuubi forced himself to relax the tense muscles in his shoulders.

"An explosion of magic and power. There was a bright light in many colors and hues that spread like a dust cloud over the battlefield. Kagome ran towards my hiding place, trying to protect me. She had a shield around her, but she was so far away..."

"Did she die?" Naruto asked quietly. Kyuubi was silent for a moment, considering his foggy memories.

"I don't think so, but somehow, something happened. Everyone in the fight was suspended by the energy, no one was spared. Then, after floating in the blankness of that power, something near me began to change. The realm we were in opened and I was covered in that dust again. I woke up in this world, alone and in pain. I thought I was going to die. But I survived, I grew stronger, and after I became the demon lord I am, I felt a power flux similar to what I felt when I came here. I was never able to feel where it came from. Many years later, I felt another, and another, and more still. I journeyed around, thinking maybe Inuyasha, Kirara or even Sesshoumaru still lived, but I haven't found anyone. Then, I heard a rumor that a miko of this village had been murdered. I was in an instant rage. I realize now I had been tricked by a jutsu convincing me of my worst fear."

"That's why you attacked." Kyuubi nodded. Naruto took a breath and looked at demon, trying to look at his face.

"I hoped that Sesshoumaru-sama, at least, had lived." Kyuubi admit quietly. Naruto almost grinned, recognizing the name and recalling the odd quirks of the lord.

"Er, does he have gold eyes and silver hair?" Naruto barely finished his question before finding it difficult to breath with the heavy stare of green eyes.

"Explain, kit." The fox demanded with a carefully calm voice.

"Well, he's one of the lords that came to visit the village. He has three people following him, a girl and two guys. One of Konohamaru's friends showed him a flower called a Midnight Dogfur today and the Anbu seemed really cautious around him like he didn't even need our protection. Actually, they gave off the vibe that we needed protection from him."

"Sesshoumaru..." The fox tried to take a deep breath and reply, but instead turned to stare deeper into his cage.

"Hey, Kyuu, what's your name?" The fox didn't move, so Naruto figured he should explain why he's asking. "I could ask him and maybe tell him about you. He might have been looking for you like you were for him." There was no answer, except for a deliberately slow move to get up and walk away. "Sheesh, fine. He'd probably kill me anyway. If not him, than that weird Jaken guy." And Naruto left to dream the dreams he dreamed at night.

Kyuubi remained in the shadows, in the deepest part of the mentality he inhabited. Sesshoumaru, two males, and a female. Kouga, Inuyasha and Ayame, perhaps? But, Kagome's power... No, perhaps Kagome isn't with them. And maybe it isn't the other demons. Inuyasha wouldn't travel with his brother ever, maybe come to respect him, sort of, but never actually travel with him. Perhaps the InuYoukai was still traveling with that imp, but then he'd have to look more human... or be hidden by an illusion of magic. Yes, that makes sense. The woman couldn't be Rin, she's human and would have no doubt have passed on by now. Well, Rin couldn't be the only human Sesshoumaru ended up taking into his pack... After all, he took in Kohaku didn't he?

Then where's Inuyasha? And the wolf clan? And Kagome? And Miroku, Sango and Kirara? Where could everyone be? Maybe that last battle messed with time and dimension. Since he was hit first, he was placed in this dimension at an earlier time. Kagome was far, not as far as Naraku, but still farther that almost everyone else when that cloud took him away. Maybe there is a chance that she could still come back into his life. The red fox slowly grinned to himself. Yes, and if they were all lucky, they'd still be together when Naraku makes it into this dimension.

Kyuubi flexed his claws and looked at the door to his cage. The seal was there, but when he felt Kagome's power, it was slowly fading. It was going to let him free and it would do so soon, without consequences. He wasn't the same as when he had been sealed, so there will be no negative side-effects to his human host. The seal held him as a rage filled beast set on complete murder, destruction and chaos. His new calm was confusing it and no longer giving it a purpose.

He covered his claws in his energy, not that mild-mannered power the humans called chakra, and watched as it danced the way fire does. Humans wondered why his 'chakra' burned them. He chuckled. His 'chakra' was demonic, yes, but it was more than just chakra as well. His was pure youki. Fire country wasn't named so because of a volcano. No, it was because _he _ruled that area! And he had a very good reason for having such a large territory. Kagome would be proud.

"Soon, I'll be free. If that bastard Naraku come after that, I'd be able to take him myself." Then a thought occurred. "Actually, maybe not... Damn!" He hit the wall to his prison and growled at the backlash. "I may soon be free, but I wouldn't have a body. The brat's father destroyed it!" He glared at the direction Naruto had retreated in. "Dammit." He sulked, not bothering to prevent his thoughts from reaching his host. He was really hoping to see his adoptive mother too. He transformed into his animal form and curled up, letting his ear droop and his tails hide his oncoming tears.

X

"Look who I found!" A deep voice proclaimed from behind. Inuyasha, his brother, and the rest of their groups turned around in the hall to the familiar voice. They had been heading to their rooms and where going to find Kouga later. Looks like Kouga found them first.

"Hey Kouga." Inuyasha greeted, seeing as no one else would.

"Hello, Kouga." Rin said politely, trying not to show her ever present fear of him. He was her friend, but she was still trying to get over her phobia of wolves. He smiled to her, but didn't show teeth and kept his distance. His pack mates followed by example and waved from behind him.

"So, anyone find Kagome yet?" Kouga asked before Sesshoumaru continued on his way to the room he would be sharing with Kohaku and Jaken. Rin would stay with Sango and the small Kirara.

"Naw, no clue." Inuyasha replied, easily dodging the wolf's fist.

"You're the one who said she was here, muttface. Now you're saying you don't have a clue?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't actually see her." Now Inuyasha dodge three attempts of attack, from Kouga, Miroku and Sango. "Hey, hey! I felt her power though! There's no way I could have mistaken that!"

"That's not enough evidence to say she's here though, Inuyasha." Sango said with an angry stare as she prepared to drop her Hiraikotsu on the hanyou's head again.

"She's here." Sesshoumaru declared as he stopped in front of his room and unlocked it with his card. The bickering stopped behind him, the group wishing he'd elaborate. "I felt her. And there was a child who knew the secret of my night's house." He added before ending the discussion and walking in.

Kohaku and Jaken followed, the imp shutting the door purposefully. A few voices were heard inside before the group on the hall began to continue.

"Um, anyone know what he meant by that?" Kouga asked.

"Probably from his mom's side of the family, with that whole moon and talking to poisonous flowers thing." Inuyasha shrugged before an imp was thrown at him by his brother.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru!" The small demon cried, no longer looking as human as before. Rin sighed and prepared to change his form. Again. Honestly, this was the fifth time in the past two hours since they'd been here. They're lucky no one seemed to have noticed.

X

"He's a great kitsune that way." Kagome finished lightly, waiting for the children's predictable commentary. Just as she finished hanging the last ornament on the Goshinboku, she noted the irony to her day.

The day revolved around her memory of her kit. She dressed herself to resemble the demon he was. She spent a long while making the treats he loved to share with the children who visited her. She shared some of his special adventures with her guests. She relived her most happiest memories with him to all of them. And now, this ornament was screaming 'kitsune tail' at her.

_I wish to help_

It was from that Naruto boy. The Goshinboku hummed as she tied it to its lower branches and she jumped away in surprise when it pulsed strongly. All the children felt it, but she didn't know what it meant. That was weird. Normally she was connected to the tree so much so, it was like it could talk. Almost, anyway.

"Kagome-chan?" Kiki asked. Her baby sister squirmed in discomfort in her arms. "What was that?" The children started whispering to each other, wondering out loud, but not too loud to drown out her reply. Kagome picked up the fidgeting baby and calmed her. In another year, she would have her own stone. Right now she might choke on it if she had her own. Perhaps she could place it in a stuffed animal like Kiki's rabbit.

"I'm not sure. I think though..." the tree shivered, excited about something. Kagome could practically hear the voice of a woman laughing, the tree laughing in eagerness and joy. "I think everyone's wishes are going to come true, a lot sooner than we think." The group, smaller than normal, burst into an excited din of childish fantasies.

_They're wishing. Wishing is a good thing._

Kagome shook her head, not yet ready to believe that she can talk to a tree.

"Oh! Oh! Kagome-chan! Kiki saw Sesshoumaru today!" Ri declared suddenly. The little girl immediately beamed in pride for her feat. Kagome bounced the baby in her arms gently and sat down, watching some children go off to play before it was time for them to leave for the night. It was already past their curfew.

"Really?" Kagome asked, not wanting to sound too doubtful. The Sesshoumaru she remembered wouldn't have bothered to visit a human village. The girl didn't notice.

"I showed him a Midnight Dogfur and he offered me a wish." Kagome couldn't see it happening, but she nodded with an encouraging smile anyway. "He wouldn't crawl after me," that's understandable. "but that was okay. I could still push the flower into our realm. He stared at it for a long time." Kagome hummed.

"Well, what did you wish for? Is it the same one as what the Goshinboku is going to grant?"

"I told her after she told me that she's going to have to wish for a different thing." Ri interrupted. Kiki didn't seem bothered. They were best friends like that.

"I wished for him to visit again. I wished on Goshinboku for you to someday come to our realm! I want you to meet mommy someday. Then, you can teach her how to make your fox cookies. Mommy doesn't really want anything to do with foxes." The girl frowned.

"I don't blame her." Kagome replied with a small smile at the girl's expression. Ri frowned.

"But Shippo's so cool! Aren't all kitsune like that?" Kagome nodded.

"Kitsune are meant to be very family oriented, and if they don't have one, they'll make one with a lot of close friends."

"Like Naruto!" Kiki added, making her younger sister groan in aggravation for the annoyance. Kagome soothed the child onto her back in her lap and continued.

"Kitsune are mischievous too. They will make other people see their own faults; like if a person is greedy, they'll make other people see that greed, and if a person is too nice, they'll make it obvious to other people. Kitsune stay very loyal to people they deem as 'perfect' in regards to their own morals, but they will remind everyone that that person is a human and humans have their own faults."

"Naruto does that too! Whoever he pranks always has it coming to them, and it uses what they do against themselves!" Ri grinned. Kagome laughed lightly, mindful of the baby she held.

"Hm, kitsune also keep their promises, no matter what. If they break a promise, they become really sad, and if someone else breaks a promise to them, they make sure that person pays."

"Nindo!" The children declared, startling the baby girl. Kagome was able to sooth her quickly before she cried. She didn't know much about this 'nindo', but she had a good hunch that it was referring to Naruto's specific way of the shinobi.

"Naruto's a kitsune! Maybe that's why my mommy doesn't like him." Kiki wondered.

"Well, a lot of people don't like kitsune. A lot of people don't like demons at all."

"Why?" Ri asked.

"Well, people just fear what they don't understand. If an unknown demon came up to you, would you be scared, or would you walk up to it?" The children were quiet.

"I think I'd hide." Kiki admit quietly.

"Exactly. But, this doesn't really mean Naruto's a kitsune. He could just be a prankster." The children smiled and soon it was time for them to leave. Kagome walked with Kiki to her house and followed her to her younger sister's room. She placed the small baby in her crib and let her magic release the small girl. Then she followed the older girl to her room and tucked her in.

"Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome sweetie." Just before Kagome walked away, letting the girl return to her realm when she wished, Kiki called her back. "Kagome, will our wish on the Goshinboku really come true?"

"Hm, well, I think so. It seemed to want to grant all your wishes." The girl smiled.

"I'd like that. I hope you visit tomorrow. I want to show you Sesshoumaru."

"Really?" The girl yawned.

"Yeah. Don't you want to see him too?"

"I do." Kagome admit, heading towards the door once more. "I miss them all very much."

"I think he misses you too. Jaken didn't really look all demony, but he seemed to be looking for you too. Rin and Kohaku too."

"Goodnight Kiki." Kagome said softly before walking out. A moment later, she felt her magic let go of the young girl and had to take a steadying breath.

Sesshoumaru? Here? Kagome walked slowly to the Goshinboku, not yet ready to sleep. The tree was quiet, but it paid attention to her. She wondered, is it really true? Could he really be here? She wished for someone to meet up with her for so long, it seemed unreal that some actually was here! So close, and yet... What was he doing in _that_ realm!? That's not fair! Does that mean everyone else is there too? No wonder no one was meeting up with her! Grr!

The Goshinboku began to fear her thoughts.

"Oh shut up! You knew didn't you!?" The tree stayed wisely silent.

X

The morning was an early one, the clouds clearing quickly for the sun. The wind was present, barely so, and the birds began waking up with a pleasant song. Tsunade watched as the festivities in her village slowly started. It would begin with light music on the streets and some booths would open with snacks. It was a perfect day...

Tsunade glanced at the note on her desk. The winning lottery numbers...

It was too perfect of a day.

"What now?" She groaned.

X

The world shivered as the energy pulsed free.

Finally, he was free, and this world will be the perfect new beginning. He will find his enemies, and make them pay. Then, he will change the world.

The world screamed silently. It may not have recognized this evil, but it knew that it was.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Remember, five reviews to this chapter and I update early! I know you guys can do it to. 13 of you have this on your alert list.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you have some thoughts you'd like to share with me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and encouragement with smiley faces are begged for. See you next chapter!

Last Edit: 29Aug12


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Through Space and Time

Rating:

Character(s): Kagome and Kyuubi

Summary: Konoha has some foreign visitors, who Kyuubi actually recognizes now that he's no longer in a rage and the seal has been weakened. Naruto wishes to help, but what can he do if Chakra has no effect on them? Naraku won't wait; Kagome will.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha. Anyone who thinks otherwise must not be familiar with them.

HK: Wow, didn't expect to update the next day. Oh well, that's fine. Hope you enjoy!

**K125** asked how many chapters this will have. There will be six total, so next update will be the last.

xXx

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Naruto had his palm on his head, like he was in pain.

"Yeah, just, a headache. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, his hands in his pocket. He was looking at his friend though, so his concern was obvious.

"Yeah."

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama!" A feminine voice said loudly.

"Not so loud, Rin."

"Don't draw attention to us, girl!"

"Hey, it's one of the Lords." Sasuke commented. The three watched as Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored his followers and stared ahead of himself, searching for something not in the immediate area. A person who looked like him, though not as royal, walked next to him. They whispered to each other and came to an agreement. The silver haired man in red clothes walked away, heading towards Kiba and the people the Inuzuka had following him. Then Sesshoumaru caught his eye.

"Oh my god, he's coming this way." Sakura gushed in a rare show of girlish behavior. Sesshoumaru quickly made his way towards them and stood in the group's personal space, demanding complete attention. Especially from Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura were both tense. This wasn't normal, even considering the odd happenings that seem to follow their blond teammate. Even though he was right in front of them, they still couldn't sense him.

"Uzumaki."

"Lord of the West." Naruto responded before he really thought about what he was going to say. At the slightest widening of the man's eyes, Naruto bowed his head a little for more respect. This truly was the demon lord that Kyuubi knew, Naruto was sure of it. Sakura and Sasuke were quiet and unsure.

"You sense it?" Now Naruto's eyes widened just a bit. So he wasn't feeling a normal headache? He opted not to respond and just wait for him to continue. He didn't wait long. "Prepare yourself, kit. Warn your," Sesshoumaru took two seconds to search for the word. "Godaime, that today is not the best day for humans to be out."

"She can't have us evacuate unless there's a perceivable attack on us." Naruto explained, knowing before he finished that the information wouldn't matter.

"Then prepare who you can." And Sesshoumaru walked away, looking elegant and regal; even with Rin latched onto his sleeve before she started running around him while avoiding Jaken's attempts to strike her. Even the hit he gave the pale haired man was made without the loss of his smooth elegance.

"Okay, that was obviously some coded message. What did he mean, dobe?"

"Teme... It was just as it sounded. We're going to be under attack." Naruto answered closely to his friends so as to not frighten the group of laughing people next to him. Sakura sighed.

"And I was looking forward to having fun with you guys tonight." She said before pulling the two young men with her to the Hokage's office. They never quite made it before the beginnings of chaos started to reveal themselves.

"Ah! No, please!" A group of terrified civilians and helpless shinobi were surrounding a single man in a white fur pelt. He had himself a hostage, and was laughing.

"Where are you, my dearest enemies? Come! Let us continue where we left off!" And he laughed, completely disregarding the screaming of a mother who Naruto recognized, and Kiki's terrified wails for help. Kiki's baby sister screamed with the fear she felt from her sister, who was holding her. This man, 'demon' Naruto's mind supplied, had two hostages. Two children, girls, who Naruto had practically raised, and this demon, Naraku, was threatening their well being. He growled lowly and a Kunai found its way into his hand. A hand held his arm.

"Aniki." Konohamaru. "Relax. They'll be fine." The young boy said quietly, making Naruto doubt he heard correctly.

"Naraku." A familiar voice greeted emotionlessly. The crowd parted and widened enough to let Sesshoumaru walk close. Naraku held the crying girls higher, a warning tentacle close to the baby's body. Tsunade appeared in a flash of smoke close to the tall Lord, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded, clearly outraged that this enemy made it all the way to the heart of her village.

"I am Naraku and all I want is the death of the demons and humans who are my enemies. Is that really so different than anyone else?" And he smugly laughed again. Tsunade clenched her fist.

"Coward!" A woman called from a rooftop. She wore a dark full body suit and a mask over her face. She held a large boomerang as her weapon and a giant two tailed cat stood next to her, both angry and obviously dangerous. The shinobi who were on that same building were surprised and wary. They didn't know if she was a friend or foe, and Naruto couldn't even sense her or the beast – just like Sesshoumaru.

"Why not just fight us without tricks, you bastard!" Another man called. It was the one who looked like Sesshoumaru, only he was holding a giant sword with a fuzzy hilt. It gleamed in the sunlight and his red clothes billowed in the wind.

"You'll regret showing you face here, Naraku." Another voice called. It was one of the men who were following Kiba. He didn't look too menacing, but his outlandish qualities seemed more obvious, proving his own demonic origin. No wonder Kiba seemed to take a liking to him.

"To the evacuation tunnels!" Tsunade called, and every civilian broke loose and tried to get away from the obvious fight. Certain Chuunin also left with the crowd, their duty resting first with the safety and order of the villagers. That said, Naraku leaped high into the air and Kiki screamed louder than ever. Konohamaru was watching closely, not loosening his grip on Naruto, and he grinned.

"Kiki! Go to Paradise!" And with that, a bright pink light engulfed Kiki and her sister and Naraku no longer had hostages.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Bakuryuuha!"

Naraku hissed in an oddly human way and he dodged the attacks, speeding towards the mass of fleeing villagers. Sessoumaru leaped into his path, neither demon paying any mind to the flying

weapons and ninjutsu that the shinobi were using. The silver lord drew his fingers together, and a neon whip was produced. Naruto snapped out of his surprise and ran towards the fighting demons. He could feel Kyuubi in the back of his head rousing from his sleep and beginning to respond to his adrenaline. Naraku leaped high into the air and disappeared.

The newly refreshed screams of the villagers near the Hokage Monument alerted all warriors just where he had gone. One of the foreigners, the woman, ran past him with a curse. He wondered how she was so much faster than him before idly playing with the curiosity of where he team was. He was the first shinobi to make it in the monument where Naraku was, and he found all foreigners already there. How?

_They're here!_

"Coward." The woman repeated, floating in the air on her giant cat.

_Sango, and Kirara!_

"Now now, surely we can come to some agreement?" Naraku asked, holding another child. Naruto swore to himself, looking around for a potential idea to rescue the boy, or at least an idea of where the dark haired man with red eyes will strike next.

"Ri!" Konohamaru called, running in with reinforcements and his own team. They were calmer than the other, more experienced shinobi, even Naruto.

"Password!" Moegi called.

"All children, go to Paradise!" Udon called over the screaming.

Paradise, paradise. Of course that was a password, but just what does it do? Kyuubi rumbled with growing anxiousness, and a blinding light filled the dark caverns. The children disappeared, giving Sesshoumaru an opportunity to attack. And attack he did. The youkai hit with such force, Naraku was thrown through the mountain and away from the huddled and terrified civilians. The fight was taken back outside, and now parents were scared for their children. None but a few remained. Naruto created a few many kage bushins and rushed back towards the fight. No one but the foreigners seemed to be able to do anything, but he could still try.

X

"Where is my baby?! Where is Kiki?!" Konohamaru gasped for air as the hysterical woman, a mother, demanded her children. Tsunade had ushered the adults to go further in the tunnels and she then took Konohamaru to the side, where he was 'attacked.'

"They're, safe! I promise!" Tsunade snatched him out of the woman's grip and held him in her own.

"What have you done, Konohamaru!?"

"Nothing!" He cried as he tried to get away.

"Konohamaru?" A small voice asked. Tsunade paused in her strangling and the three looked to their side to see who spoke. It was a small girl and Moegi was behind her.

"There's still about seven who didn't go. They didn't have the, means to go." Moegi said, evidently reporting to Konohamaru, instead of her true superior.

"Go where?" Tsunade asked. Well, demanded, but still. She had a reason to be so uptight. Her village was attacked by a demon, she had no way of beating it, or even fighting it, unlike the Yondaime. This demon was smart too, able to talk and plan. He used hostages! What demon beast does that! No demon beast! Demons with human intelligence do! And on top of that, the youth of her village was disappearing!

"Use them for them than." Konohamaru answered as if he wasn't being held by the throat of his shirt. "And stay there until its safe." Tsunade was tempted to slap the boy.

"Konohamaru, I order you to tell me just what it is you're doing and what you know." She said in a low voice. Konohamaru remained silent and Moegi walked away. Never before has the Godaime of Konoha felt as if she had to throw a tantrum like right now. "Moegi." Moegi stopped, but didn't turn around. She whispered to the small girl by her side and the girl looked up at the teenager before running ahead. "Explain, now."

"I can't, Godaime-sama." She sounded sincere, but also forced.

"You can't, or won't." Moegi turned around and looked at her.

"I will not break a vow, that is part of my nindo. How you interpret that is your choice." Tsunade set a quiet Konohamaru back on his feet, but she did not let him go.

"Hokage-sama, I report that Udon has been gathering the rest of the children and dependants and he disappeared in that glowing pink light." An Anbu said as he appeared in front of Tsunade.

"No children remain?"

"None to be accounted for." For her credit, Moegi didn't flinch when Tsunade glared at her.

"If you don't talk, you'll be committing treason against your village." She explained as calmly as she could. She had no idea what was going on, the future of her village had disappeared, and the safety of her people was in the hands of individuals who weren't even under her control. Hell, as far as she knew, they weren't even human!

"I swear on my life as a shinobi that they are safe." Both Chuunin said.

"Hold them both." She told the Anbu and she walked with the weeping mother to where the rest of her village had already taken shelter.

X

Naruto was shivering, unable to truly move. Naraku had said something, he couldn't quite remember or understand, and Kyuubi was thrashing in pain inside the seal. How the hell could he have been hurt from in the seal!? And how could HE feel pain from Kyuubi's pain!? He fell to his knees, not really noticing when one of the foreigners, a man with a staff, had come up to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" The voice was muffled to Naruto's ears. He could only hear the fox's screams and the echo of beaten steel. "Dammit! I'm free of the Kazaana, but I can't-" There was some movement from the man to the blurry forms surrounding them. "Dammit! This world freed me of my curse, but with him back- I need another attack for the long range!" The man continued to talk to himself as Naruto fell unconscious to the depths of his mind.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, falling to his knees as the kitsune rushed against the bars again. "Kyuubi, stop!"

"I can't! You bastard! How dare! You asshole! Hanyou!"

"Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed, the unknown liquid around his hands and knees quivering from emotions from both Kyuubi and Naruto.

"How dare he! He lies! She's not!"

"KYUUBI! NO MORE! STOP!" Naruto felt his voice crack, but at least the kitsune paused, resorting to panting angrily. The fox was so angry, he was crying. He was helpless in here. Naruto could relate, since he too couldn't do anything in the fight currently taking place.

"She's not worthless." The demon protested with a whisper.

"I never said that." Naruto panted back, trying to stand up. The vibrations from the mental earthquake made him feel numb. Now he could understand how Kyuubi had been renowned for destroying mountains and creating storms effortlessly. "Dammit. There's a fight going on, couldn't you at least stay calm long enough for me to fight that bastard's ass? I don't need to be falling unconscious. That'll kill us." He said as calmly as he could. He was really getting tired of being pulled into his head all the time. He didn't need this on top of a potential war against one guy.

"Kill him first." The demon said with a distasteful glare. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, except nothing we do is doing anything to him. Our jutsus don't work and he's too damn watery to hit with taijutsu. Genjustu probably doesn't work either except I'm bad at that anyway so I'm not even going to try."

"Watery, kit?"

"He's fucking everywhere. I can barely do anything even with my kage bushins."

"Chakra won't touch him. Chakra won't touch **us**. You need to use ki."

"Ki?"

"It's a more purified or stronger form of chakra. We're in a whole different level than you shinobi are used to." Naruto frowned.

"That's not fair." He wanted to fight dammit! The wet tunnels echoed with water for a few moments as both demon and human pondered privately. Green eyes looked over the body of their body's keeper.

Naruto had lived a harsh, difficult life. Yet his heart is still very honest and well meaning. Perhaps... Miroku's energy was just a little stronger than what he remembered, but Naruto had the potential to be even better with spiritual purification. Miroku cheats with that family staff anyway. Naruto however...

Naruto could probably purify the way Kagome does. He didn't need to kill Naraku right now –that's come eventually – but for the moment the village needed to be reorganized. The surprise attack was very much unwelcomed. Then again, it was a surprise attack. What better way to retaliate, than with something just as unexpected? Who better to do something unexpected than...

"Naruto." The blond looked at him. "Listen carefully..."

X

Naruto opened his eyes, the sound of battle still very close by. Judging by what he was hearing, no one was really doing anything significant to the other side. Good. He sat up, and was startled when two bodies threw themselves onto him. Sasuke had pulled him into a hug, surprisingly, and Sakura was holding them both in her own hug, another surprise. "Um..."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke's voice hissed. He pushed Naruto out of the hug but still in his hands. Sakura smacked him upside the head as Sasuke continued. "What were you doing?" He demanded with a glare.

"The Kyuubi's chakra was leaking everywhere!" Sakura also glared. Naruto looked around to avoid the silent promises of pain.

"Um, where's Naraku?"

"Don't change the subject!" Sakura warned, no longer keeper her voice down. Naruto noticed that he was close to the Hokage's tower, the evacuation tunnels just a little further down the street. Naraku was down the opposite street, away from both the tunnels and the tower, but still pretty damn close. Sakura and Sasuke both smacked him behind the head.

"Ow!"

"Are you even listening!"

"Idiot."

"I'll explain later, promise. Just tell me where that bastard spider is." His two best friends looked oddly at him.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you calling him a spider? He looks nothing like an arachnid. And what do you expect to do about it anyway?" Sakura asked just before Tsunade and Kakashi came up to them.

"You're alright!" Tsunade exclaimed, obviously relieved. Naruto wondered if she was worried because of the Kyuubi's chakra Sakura mentioned he had been leaking or because he was still in the battlefield. Naruto pushed himself onto his feet, stumbling away from his friends to his sensei, who steadied him.

"I take it you have a plan?" Kakashi asked as he noted Naruto ignoring the inquiries of his most precious people. The three worried ninjas quieted as Naruto tried to regain his balance. He absentmindedly nodded to Kakashi's question and once again had to be steadied.

"It's an idea, a theory, but it should work." He took a deep breath and was able to level himself. "I need a – Tenten!" Naruto ran to the kunoichi, completely forgetting about what he was saying earlier. The kunoichi was on her way to the tower, looking for Tsunade, and had just came into view. She came down from the roof she was on at Naruto's waves.

"Naruto! You're alright!" He waved away of her unimportant words.

"I need a weapon!" She waited for a moment for him to continue. He only continued to stare at her until she prompted him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah... A bow and arrows. Do you have any?" She blinked in surprise.

"Well, yeah, but. Do you even know how to use them?"

"I don't need to hit a bullseye, I just need to make it fly."

"Naruto." Tsunade demanded attention. "What are you planning?" She was getting annoyed with being in the dark on such a serious day.

"A surprise. Naraku'll never know what happened and he'll be forced to retreat." Naruto said as he bounced in place as Tenten took out her weapon's scroll and looked for the weapon she rarely took out. It was somewhere near the end...

"How do you know it'll work?"

"Cause he'll never expect the familiarity of it." Naruto answered before Tenten was able to summon her bow. She handed it over before beginning to look for her arrows.

"How do you know what he'll be familiar with?" Sakura asked. Tenten found her arrows quickly.

"Thanks Tenten!" Naruto gave the older girl a quick hug before making a hand sign, completely ignoring Sakura. He stood there for a moment, not doing anything but concentrating. Maybe. No one could really tell with Naruto just what it is he's doing. After a moment more, when the fire cat, Kirara, had been tossed close to them, Naruto transformed into a dark haired woman in a short green skirt and a white blouse. He looked himself over, seemed to find a problem, and changed again. There wasn't any real difference, but 'she' seemed happy now.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Sakura asked with an annoyed voice.

"Kirara!" Naruto called instead. The nekomata glanced their way and stood there as Naruto made 'her' way towards the beast. His friends didn't bother to follow. Naruto would only continue to get on their nerves with his 'plan' and they might get in his way anyway. "Kirara, I'm not who I look like, but can I ask for a ride?" The giant beast sniffed the offered hand and nodded. Naruto sat on the smooth back and the cat ran into the air towards the battle. "Try to stay away for a moment. I want Naraku to be driven away just a little more, then I'm going to get his attention and try to fire at him." Naruto explained.

Kirara purred deeply as an agreement.

"Hey, I look like her, right?" Naruto asked. The Kirara landed near a tall building, hiding under the protruding corner of the roof and looked at her rider. Her ear twitched, but she nodded with a seeming grin on her face. Her tails twitched as the battle continued in front of them. She wanted to get back into the action.

"I grow tired of this game." Naraku began. In truth, he was very tired, and he could tell that he was losing. His plan wasn't working at all. They all seemed stronger than he remembered. He had to end this now and because none of his incarnations were here, he had to resort to his latest trick. "Prepare yourselves and begin to curse the fates that your precious miko isn't here!" And he gathered his jaki, concentrating it into small, twirling ball. It glowed and pulsed with subtle strength, obviously powerful.

Naruto stared, forgetting that he was battling Kyuubi's enemy, or even battling at all. That was like the Rasengan, only... demonic. That just isn't right! That was HIS signature move! It belonged to HIS clan, no matter how small at the moment! His grip tightened on the bow and arrows in his hands. Oh, he's making this bastard pay for this one. Naraku just made an enemy of Uzumaki Naruto!

Kirara growled, but dutifully stayed hidden until the boy that smelled like Shippo gave her the command. The boy obviously knew the little kitsune she played with and could obviously communicate with the kit. She just needed to figure out where the kitsune was. He had to be close or the human wouldn't smell so strongly of him. She hoped he was somewhere safe. Naraku's latest attack looked dangerous.

"Get ready to die!" And Naraku tossed the twirling energy of evil to the ground, confusing Naruto for a second before he recognized what was happening.

Naraku wasn't pushing the swirling ball into anyone, he was creating a mess by letting it throw a tornado out of the ground. Shit, he had to do something fast.

_An arrow! Shoot a fucking arrow!_ Kyuubi yelled loudly.

Naruto fumbled with the bow and Kirara looked at him anxiously. The ball was falling slower, but it was also growing. It was becoming more powerful. How the hell was he doing that!? Naruto vowed to figure out so he can use it himself. Not for evil, of course. He aimed and arrow like Kyuubi taught in his mind and prepared to release.

_Your ki! Add your Ki Kit!_

Naruto cursed before concentrating enough to bring out a vaguely purpleish pink energy. He wasn't a Miko, but he could be considering his ability to look like a female and the purity of his heart. He aimed to the ball of black energy and fired. It almost missed, but from everyone else's angle, no one would know. The energies were neutralized, just as Kyuubi predicted.

"Now Kirara!" He said to the cat. With a roar, the nekomata dashed out of their hiding place and charged skyways toward the enemy. Naruto prepared another arrow, hoping he wouldn't have to fire it, and glared as angrily as he could. At times like these, it pays to know an Uchiha. "Naraku!" He yelled over the battlefield, inwardly wincing as his voice reminded him of an infuriated Sakura. Perhaps it pays to know her too.

"Kagome!" Everyone called in various emotions. Naraku looked terrified. The fear intensified when all of his opponents moved towards the girl and cat, out of the range of fire, and the docked arrow began to glow in a familiar light.

"It ends now Naraku!" Naruto yelled behind the glow of his new ki. With the amount of chakra he possessed, it was easy to command a lot of his ki. It was another matter to actually control it within a weapon. Luckily, the losing bastard decided he really didn't stand a chance and he fled without further adeu. Naruto released his hold on his ki and lowered the arrow. Konoha was safe. Kirara landed on the ground and promptly dropped his rider to nuzzle the human in her smaller form.

"Kagome!" A man with silver hair and red clothes called as he ran forward, prepared to embrace Naruto before stopping. He sniffed the air in front of him and frowned, confused. Kirara mewed, seeming happy, but everyone continued to watch Inuyasha for an explination. "Who are you? You're not Kagome." Kirara mewed again, trying to argue something, but everyone was too busy watching Naruto warily to pay her too much mind. Sesshomaru and Kouga stepped closer, also checking Naruto's scent.

"Uzumaki." Sesshoumaru named. Naruto couldn't help but grin before he relaxed and placed his hands behind his head, Kirara making herself comfortable on his shoulder.

"Heheh. Hey." He released his Henge.

"You were able to change your form, and use ki. How did you know about that girl you were?" Sesshoumaru asked. Everyone else stared, having not expected a transformation.

"It was Kyuu-" Kirara yelped and dashed off Naruto's shoulder and Naruto felt extremely light headed and his vision darkened. He felt a pulse of energy, not unlike what his ki felt like, and then he fell to his knees, finding he had somehow lost his breath.

"Aniki!" Vaguely he noted that the voice belonged to Moegi and Udon, but then the sensation pulsed through him again and he felt even more nauseated.

"Kagome-chan!" He heard a lot of children begin to worry. Wait, children? The children of his village were missing. Weren't they? And all was black.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Yeah, Jaki is evil energy, if no one knew. Naraku's rasengan was just something I made up, since I wanted him to do something to make Naruto mad. I hope everyone was in character. If anyone sees a mistake, a typo, or something just doesn't seem to flow, let me know, please!

One more chapter guys! I want some new reviewers, since I look at your profiles for stories to read. Five reviews and you get the last chapter, though I'm tempted to make it ten.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you have some thoughts you'd like to share with me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and encouragement with smiley faces are begged for. See you next chapter!

Last Edit: 29Aug12


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Through Space and Time

Rating:

Character(s): Kagome and Kyuubi

Summary: Konoha has some foreign visitors, who Kyuubi actually recognizes now that he's no longer in a rage and the seal has been weakened. Naruto wishes to help, but what can he do if Chakra has no effect on them? Naraku won't wait; Kagome will.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha. Anyone who thinks otherwise must not be familiar with them.

HK: Wow, didn't expect to update the next day. Oh well, that's fine. Hope you enjoy!

I know I said five reviews, the ten was just wistful wishing, but exam week sucks and Secrets is also screaming at me to be worked on. On a good note though, I passed all my classes with an A, except English. I haven't taken that exam yet and I should be working on it right now. Oh well it's only on A Midsummer's Night Dream, act 4 and 5. I've studied it in High School so I should do well. Gah, I'm getting off topic!

I would also like to thank **siveaffa**for the encouragement and compliment sent in a review.

**Sabishii Kage Tenshi**, so long as no more threats from chibi hammer appear, I think we can get along just fine, other personality or not. ^.^

xXx

"Treason Konohamaru! You're committing _treason_! Your assurance of the villager's safety is not enough! I need to know all that you know!" Tsunade slammed the palms of her hands onto the desk in front of a silent Konohamaru. "I know that you hold honor higher than anything. You got that from Naruto." Tsunade continued more gently. The corners of everyone's mouths twitched into a small smirk. The room remained silent. "You need to place the honor of the village in high regard as well; the honor you help uphold, Konohmaru, as a shinobi of Konoha. Where are the children and how did they get where they are?"

Konohamaru gulped, obviously torn. He held his fists together tightly, his pink stone hanging off his waist, gleaming innocently like any other shinobi accessory. He wanted to tell Tsunade. He didn't want to keep a secret. He LIKED Tsunade! She was the coolest woman he knew aside from Kurenai and Ayame. She put him in his place, and he was grateful for that. But she was also an adult. He couldn't tell her about Kagome. She was the last person he wanted to tell about Kagome. She was the one who had the authority to stop the children's visits to the miko. But...

"I can answer yes and no questions." He suggested quietly, speaking for the first time since the interrogation began. He had told Moegi to go to Paradise, where she could stop crying from the stress of choosing between Kagome and Konoha. She didn't for a moment, making Konohamaru wonder if he had to bring them both, but she obeyed, whispering Kagome's name when the adults began to talk. Tsunade had been called back from the field where she went to check on Naruto. He didn't want to use his stone. He didn't want to waste his last trip to paradise and end up coming back and wishing he stayed. He wanted to smooth things over so everyone can come back and continue to return, but he didn't know how.

"Yes and no questions?" Tsunade repeated. Konohamaru hesitated for a moment before nodding. Chances were, they wouldn't ask the right questions anyway. He glanced to Ibiki and Ino's dad. They were interrogators though, so if they get too frustrated they resort to torture or mind reading anyway. He wanted to stall, preferably avoid the time where they'd find out everything. The room was silent, until Tsunade sighed and leaned into her own seat. "Are you keeping this secret against your will?"

"No... Yes... I want to tell you, but I can't." Konohamaru stopped talking, realizing that the question was more complicated than a simple yes or no. He lowered his gaze when he saw Tsunade's eye twitching in irritation. Before she could say anything more, a small scared voice interrupted them all.

"Konohamaru!" No one but Konohamaru knew how she entered the room.

"Kiki!" Konohamaru was tackled in his chair, falling back with the little girl landing on his chest. She was crying, so she had Konohamaru's complete attention. He never knew Tsunade and the other interrogators had drawn their weapon and stood up. Kiki hugged Konohamaru's neck, desperate.

"It's Naruto! He's-" She wailed, too incoherent now. No one moved, everyone caught into attention by Naruto's name. Konohamaru pushed himself to lean on his elbow and he hugged the little girl with his other arm.

"What about Naruto? What's wrong?"

"He came to paradise all glow-y like the pink stone on her neck." She started, not able to say Kagome's name without moving between dimensions. "And he was on his knees, like he was really really hurt! And then she started to glow too and she fell to her knees like she was really really hurt! Then they both faded like a ghost and they won't move even though they were about to fall! No one knows what to do! Moegi-chan and Udon-kun can't get anyone to calm down so it's really really loud and everyone's scared even though Naraku's gone and then Paradise started to become visible to Sesshoumaru and the others from her stories! They look like ghosts too and we can go through them but it feels weird. What's going on Konohamaru-kun!?" She looked terrified, but he realized that he knew what was going on.

"Paradise, it's kind of merging with us since she's being affected by Naruto..." He said slowly. It sounded better in his head, but it was the only thing he could think of. He needed to look for himself, but he was being held in a chakra contained room where he can't just teleport to the square of the market where Kagome is always at...

"It's Naruto's fault?" Kiki asked, looking like she'll deny the answer as the truth if Konohamaru said it was. She couldn't imagine her idol being at fault for something as scary as what she witnessed.

"No... Kiki."

"Yeah?"

"Use your stone for me. Take me to paradise." Konohamaru whispered as low as he could. Kiki looked behind herself at the nearby adults. They were still trying to process what she rambled about earlier. She got off Konohamaru and he stood up, straitening his chair. She took his hand and he squeezed three times.

"Kagome." She whispered before the adults looked at them. They were safe in Paradise, inside the room that mirrored the one they were just in. They ran out and towards the market square.

"Hold on Aniki." He didn't know what he could do, but he had to try to help.

X

Voices echoed and the world was really bright. Too much so, actually. It was like he was standing in the middle of a field of pink clouds, which he thought looked retarded. If this was heaven, it sucked. He wasn't a pink person; that was Sakura. Where's the orange?! "I really hope I'm not dead..." Naruto mumbled.

"I know, I hear you..." A feminine voice answered. He turned around quickly, reflexes forcing him into a defensive position with a kunai in hand. The image of the girl he had been transformed into earlier quirked an eyebrow to him in response.

"Heheh, sorry. Habit." He blushed as he relaxed. She nodded with a small smile.

"That's alright."

"So, you're Kagome?" She blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Kyuubi." Naruto half expected to be thrown into another mental roller coaster, but nothing happened other than a slight loss of balance. A presence stepped hesitantly next to him, Kagome's eyes immediately drawn to it. She gasped, able to look happy while tears threatened to fall, and sad as a smile grew. He saw the kitsune's human form standing next to him. "Oh, this is him."

"Shippo." The tears fell as the smile relaxed into calm happiness.

"Kagome." And the two slowly touched each other's hands, obviously not believing they were both real. With a cry, Kagome hugged the youkai and Kyuubi, now Naruto knew him as Shippo, hugged the woman fiercely with a gentleness Naruto had never seen in any human or animal. The two mumbled 'I love you's and 'I missed you's and Naruto gulped at the raw emotion, having to take a step back. He found himself smiling, though he didn't know why.

_I wish to help._

He didn't know how, but... Kagome was here, with Kyu- Shippo. The youkai confirmed that this really was the woman who he thought it was. They were reunited... sort of. It was partially his fault that they couldn't be together completely. Shippo was bound to his soul, forever, until he died. And then Shippo would die too. Then they'd both be sad and separated, again. He only wished...

_**You are the one to set me free **_

_**Oh pure heart, I've waited for thee **_

_**Make your wish without hatred or greed **_

_**Wish the wish that is in most need **_

'Wish?' Naruto wondered, curious as to if he was going crazy. The other two obviously didn't hear anything. Either that or they were too busy being happy hugging each other to even bother reacting. He didn't have a wish for himself, what could he make a wish about?

_I wish to help._

Yeah, that's right, he wanted to help Kyuubi. He had another chance for a mother, Naruto didn't, nor did he really need one. Kyuubi had been stuck in him Naruto's whole life, stuck in a rage that wasn't his fault. Now Kyuu- Shippo's entire family has come back, obviously looking for him and Kagome. Kagome was trapped or stuck away from everyone similar to Shippo, only she had a way to communicate. The kitsune didn't even have that, unless Jinchuuriki and Bijuu wanted to risk an automatic execution from Konoha.

'One wish? Well, I wish Shippo had his own body back and Kagome was able to come out of her own prison.'

_**Do you wish this to be free **_

_**Or do you wish as charity?**_

'What?' Wish for his own freedom? He didn't say that, he wanted Shippo to be free. He didn't deserve to be condemned to a mortal's life. Hell, Shippo was part of the group that had been chasing that evil cocky bastard Naraku. He couldn't die with him.

_**Are you wishing for a mother**_

_**For a kind demonic brother?**_

'I'm not fucking saying that! This isn't about me and the thought of them being my family never crossed my mind!' Naruto was getting pissed off, and the happy feeling he get by looking at the reunited surrogate family wasn't having as much effect as it was earlier, even as they shared a few happy stories that the other missed and laughed together.

_**Do you wish for his destruction?**_

_**For the miko's persecution?**_

'Where the hell did that come from? Wait, that would be a problem, wouldn't it?' The villagers would want to kill Shippo for revenge the first chance they have, no matter what he tried to say as an explanation. They always hated things they couldn't understand, and even though they know what a miko is, there hasn't actually been any miko in many decades. 'Fuck what they do! I'll protect them I have to, no hesitation!'

_**You truly do have a true heart**_

_**Your new happy life will now start**_

"What?" And then the pink, fluffy, annoying, landscape changed and everything became a pure white, fortunately not blindingly so.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, protectively bringing Shippo and Naruto both near her. Naruto blushed at the gesture of motherly love.

"Kagome, the Shikon no Tama is glowing." Shippo noticed. The miko took the necklace into her hand and saw that it was glowing, the slightly dark pink sphere now glowing white, tinted orange-pink in color. She was quiet for a second before she realized what happened.

"It's been wished on." And it started to fade to dust, the shimmering powder swirling around the three of them. "It's been wished on with a pure wish!" She realized in surprise.

"Um, yeah. It told me to?" Naruto said, wondering if he actually got in trouble. That'd be the last time he listened to voices telling him what to do. His conscience was bad enough, Shippo being even worse at times. Kagome only looked at him in surprise before she faded into white with the landscape.

'Wait, this is Naruto. He had wished to help...' Kagome remembered before she no longer felt the two she was holding.

X

"Hurry up - Ugh! Nevermind! I'll meet you at the town square!" Tsunade teleported to where the foreigners were standing. "Where's Naraku?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Naruto chased him off, but..." A woman answered. Tsunade realized that they were looking Naruto's fallen body.

"Naruto!" Sesshoumaru caught her before she could touch her favorite brat. "Unhand me! I'm a medical specialist!"

"Which is the reason you will not touch him. This is not the result of an injury or any other medicaly treatable cause. This is the result of magic."

"Magic?"

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke were running towards them. They struggled like children against Sango and Miroku who caught them just as easily as Sesshoumaru caught Tsunade.

"Aniki!" A faded voice called.

"Konohamaru!" Another faded voice echoed.

Tsunade could only stare as she realized that the village's children were nearby. She wasn't staring at their presence, more like their near lack of. They were partially transparent, like ghosts. Had Naraku killed them? She turned to Konohamaru, who was trying to get to Naruto through the children crowding around him for answers.

"Godaime." Sesshoumaru said. Tsunade looked at him, vaguely wondering why the foreigners all seemed to be more relaxed than when she had seen them surrounding Naruto earlier. If she didn't know any better, she'd even say the demon holding her shoulder was smiling. That'd just be creepy, so she was glad she knew better.

"Yes?" She forced herself to ask.

"Your village is safe. Your people may roam their streets. Your Naruto, however, must remain untouched. I'm certain your village is wishing for normalcy."

"There won't be any normalcy until the children return."

"They never left." Sesshoumaru said before letting go of her and walking close to the blond on the ground. A man with dark hair, robes and a staff sat a few meters away from Naruto, and the others followed suit, even Sesshoumaru. The small cat transformed into that huge saber toothed feline Tsunade saw at the beginning of the battle and ran into the air, flying. Tsunade saw her shinobi coming close. She waited for them to come near her before she spoke to them.

"Go back to the evacuation site. There is no longer a threat, so let everyone go." The three saluted before turning back to do as ordered. After a while, Tsunade saw that cat coming back, followed by a dragon. "A dragon... What next?" Both flying creatures had passengers. They seemed to be Sesshoumaru's subjects. They must have been hiding.

"Aneue." Kohaku greeted.

"Hello!" Rin greeted.

"Hurry up Ginta, Hakkaku. Sit in the circle." Unari woofed a question. "Yeah, sure. Call her." And the wolf howled. Kawa ran towards them soon.

"Yes, Kouga?"

"Ask about your placement." Kawa looked confused before looking at Tsunade.

"I, Kawa, request clarification about my membership into your pack."

"You're accepted as mine." Tsunade answered before she really thought about it.

"Alright Kawa, sit by your Alpha." Kouga said before telling Unari to find a place to sit with Kirara and Ah-Un.

Kawa walked cautiously near Tsunade, but the Hokage didn't pay too much attention to her. She was watching the foreigners discuss what they could tell about what was happening to Naruto. Finally, the group broke away into two, every other individual in the sitting circle getting up to form another circle around another part of the town's market. Tsunade absently pet Kawa's head as she realized there was another body there. Naruto and the other fallen woman were both fading and unfading alternatively. When Naruto was faded, she was not and vice versa.

A few hours later most of the villagers were standing around, watching as well. When some of the more vindictive people had dared to try to hurt Naruto while he was obviously down, the demons all revealed their less human anger. Everyone was too petrified to even scream. Tsunade had enjoyed that. While the scared humans tried to remember how to stand, Sango and Miroku had begun a lecture about true humanity and they had revealed that it was Naruto who drove Naraku away with one and a half moves and four words. Rin had explained that Kagome was a Miko, and their close friend, and that the two were somehow communicating.

Few people realized that the children were nearby. The ghost looking kids had decided to watch from on top of the roofs of the shops and buildings. Tsunade had heard a few mumble about how weird it was to feel a person go through them and how they'd hate to be a ghost. Nearly all of Naruto's closest friends stood near the Godaime and Kawa.

Finally, when the sun was setting and a few bystanders were beginning to become bored, the two groups of meditating foreigners jumped back as if struck. They scrambled to their feet and stood, waiting anxiously for whatever they knew was going to happen. Inuyasha paced in place, excited and obviously nervous.

"Kagome-chan's waking up!" One of the children cried. All of them started cheering, getting even louder when Naruto's consciousness was noticed to be returning as well. Some of the villagers noticed the children then, none speaking either from fear of their states, or uncertainty of just what to cheer about.

Kagome and Naruto sat up, being each other's first sight on opening their eyes. They smiled, and got up to stand in front of each other. Naruto hesitated when he got close, but Kagome hugged him anyway. She was happy, and saying words no one could hear. Naruto nodded, shyly returning the hug. His face was hidden in hair. They both glowed as pink, obviously purifying, energy came from Kagome's hands. Tsunade felt a wave of sudden fear.

"Naruto..." She knew what a Miko did. She knew what they did to demons like the Kyuubi. She didn't know just what Kagome would do to Naruto, who had a youkai inside of him. She held her breath when Naruto's hands fell limp. Had he let her kill him?

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke ran to the two, once again caught by Miroku and Sango. Sasuke snarled and Tsunade could see his Sharingan activated. Sakura's punches and kicks were easily caught by Sango. Neither of their efforts did anything.

Kagome fell to her knees, Naruto falling to his. He was obviously unconscious but Kagome was still talking, even petting the blond hair. She hugged him, tears starting to fall.

"Naruto... What happened!?" Tsunade demanded from Sesshoumaru who was the obvious leader of this strange group. Sakura cried, but Sasuke stared transfixed at the surreal sight of Naruto supposedly dead and his murderer crying for him. Some of the villagers even believed Naruto had been 'purified' and some started cheering. The children were silent. Sesshoumaru walked towards Tsunade, gesturing with a slight tilt of the head to walk with him. They came closer to the Miko and Jinchuurik.

"Miko."

"Sesshoumaru."

"You tore at his soul." Kagome smiled, hugging Naruto even more fiercely.

"No, I just untangled it." Tsunade could hear Sasuke start to laugh, Sakura yelling at the raven haired young man about indecency.

"The kitsune isn't your kit." Kagome laughed now.

"He is."

"This one is too wild, too powerful. It doesn't carry any scent of you on it. It is only the human and Kyuubi who are the body of this Uzumaki Naruto. It is not your kit."

"He is. Look." Everyone came closer, Sango supporting an upset Sakura and Miroku standing behind a calmer Sasuke. Tsunade wondered just when the Uchiha knew. He was trying to stop snickering.

"So, it's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Apparently." Sesshoumaru answered. The village gathered closer, wanting to see and confirm Naruto's death, or wanting to mourn their favorite Jinchuuriki.

Kagome let go of Naruto, surprising everyone when the blond sat up on his own. Her hands were still glowing with her magic and now parts of Naruto's and her own soul. They were forming a body of white and red energy between them. Naruto just required more concentration so he had his eyes closed.

"He's not dead." Sakura realized with relief.

"Shippo." Rin said softly as the form between the two began to become recognizable.

"It is him." Kohaku agreed.

"We're all together now." Sango said.

"Finally." Kouga grinned.

A mane of rusty brown hair was tied into a messy ponytail with a ragged cloth. Nine tails fanned out from one, terrifying most villagers and giving reason to awe from the children and the foreign group. Royal silks adorned a young man's frame loosely as if a sparing outfit. A few saw startling emerald eyes open with the slits of a demon. A fanged grin was shared.

"Hey, Kagome." Kagome hugged the demon, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to catch a very tired Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Baka." Sakura started to cry again. "You could have died! Your souls were supposed to be intertwined- connected! Don't ever do that again! Please."

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan, just a little dizzy. Could you let me breath?"

"No. You're suffocating so you can suffer." Sakura mumbled, but she did loosen her grip.

"So, little kittling?" Sasuke snorted, obviously not as worried. Naruto blushed.

"Shut up, teme."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE FUCKING JEWEL IS **GONE**! HOW DID YOU LOSE IT _AGAIN_!? IT WAS FINALLY IN ONE PIECE AFTER _ALL! __THIS__! __**TIME**_!"

"Sit."

"GAH!"

"The jewel has been purified. It doesn't exist anymore." Kagome explained to her friends. She was still a part of the children's Paradise, but no one noticed.

"Then, what will Naraku do aside from try to kill us?" Kohaku asked. Kagome smiled, standing.

"He'll die. He was the last of all of us to come to this world. We've lived unnaturally long lives, and have become more powerful. He doesn't stand a chance anymore. Especially with Naruto-kun capable of using a very potent purifying power."

"That demon brat!? Pure!?" A man demanded, scandalized. Kagome frowned.

"Demon? No, I assure you he is completely human. The demon part you are talking about is no longer a part of him."

"A demon will always be a demon!" The man glared. Naruto hid his gaze into Sakura's shoulder, who was absolutely furious. Sasuke stood up with a growl. Kagome hummed.

"Well, I can see already just what type of tests you've endured, Naruto-kun. You'll tell me the story later, Shippo?" The ashamed kitsune meekly nodded. "Sir, if Naruto-kun were a demon living among the negative energies you, and people similar to you, emit, he would have retaliated. Since he has not lashed out, he is kind. The fact that he fought for you all to save everyone from a threat of the village shows that he is loyal. He has remained happy, disregarding the verbal and possible physical abuse he has no doubt suffered from strangers of his home. That shows that he is pure. I don't think I could be a Miko if I had lived his life. I'll be honest with you. If I had the ability to fight back with the power of a demon, I'd use it. He has not." Kagome's hard stare made the man, and the villagers with the same mindset, remain silent. "That shows that he is forgiving." She added softly.

"It's okay, Kagome... You don't have to try to change their mind." Naruto said in the silence. He wanted noise, no matter what. Just so long as it covered the mumblings of the children's revelations.

"No, it isn't okay. They're ignorant to the true you, Naruto-kun. You should have tried to talk to them." Tsunade said, now seeing a lot of what she never wanted to. She had wanted to believe his life was so much better.

"They wouldn't listen anyway." Inuyasha mumbled lowly, sitting next to the hole he climbed out of. He knew what Naruto suffered through.

"We'll deal with this another time. I feel my magic straining and it's making me very light headed." A lot of shouting erupted from those words and many many children apologized and ran up to Kagome and they were finally noticed. There were various reactions to seeing the ghost looking children, some of which suddenly came 'back to life'. "Ah, brain freeze..."

"Well, I believe Konoha owes you a thank you as well as a day of festivities." Tsunade started talking, pushing her more enlightened villagers away to their own lives. "Allow me to show you all to the royal housings instead of our common hotels." She said, pulling Naruto to his feet and hugging him. "Perhaps we can work out a battle plan for when that Naraku comes back."

"Oh, that's easy." Naruto said, a bit calmer with noise and movement around him. "I'll show that bastard what happens when he makes an enemy of Uzumaki Naruto! He fucking stole my Rasengan and demonfied it! I'm gonna figure out how he did it and use it against him! With my new holy powers for an extra sting too!" Tsunade laughed.

"I'll place a bet on that! It'll take you more than a week."

"No way! I know how to use ki so it'll take three days!"

"Ki?" Sasuke asked. Sango smiled and placed a hand on the Uchiha.

"It is the power we use. It's slightly more powerful that your chakra. If you want, I can teach you." The heavy, disbelieving stare was Sango's answer.

"Perhaps we can teach all of your shinobi, Godaime." Sesshoumaru started. "I believe I like this village." He added as an excuse, catching an excited Kiki in his arms and looking as if he wasn't holding a hyperactive bundle of girl.

"That would be most appreciated."

"Naraku won't know what hit him!" Naruto yelled, feeling happy and, oddly, free. Life was now better than before. Kagome's warm hugs made it even better. No wonder Kyuubi remembered her so well. Shippo gave him a knowing glance and the kitsune looked around Konoha from beside Kagome.

xXx TBC xXx

HK: Oh, god. It's finally over. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but it just wouldn't stop evolving! And my ending is completely different than what I had wanted. Oh well.

Before editing this, I had realized I had Two Tsunade's, one in the battlefield and one in the interrogation room. I'm glad I fixed that, though no one probably would have noticed it anyway since it was a minor detail.

My little 'poems' from the Jewel was fun to make up, hope you all liked it.

And I almost forgot about Kawa. In fact, I forgot why I added her in the story at all! Well, now the people (and demons) from Inuyasha are honorary members of Konohagakure! Hurray for them!

Now I just need to figure out if I want to name the chapters and add a really long chapter with all six of them together...

Thank you for reading, and I hope you have some thoughts you'd like to share with me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and encouragement with smiley faces are begged for.

Last Edit: 29Aug12


End file.
